


Giant Strides

by saiyah



Series: Evolution of Walking [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adulting, F/F, F/M, Fighting, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Original Character(s), Reader has no specific gender, Reader-Insert, Violence, War, caretaker, long and short chapters, sequel from baby steps, swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyah/pseuds/saiyah
Summary: Sequel to Baby Steps!Ten years have passed and a lot of things have changed. Has the healing process finished? Hell, did it even start? Grudges are a thing from the past but damn, will they hold onto it until it kills them. Also what are these feelings they have towards others? Did they turn off the oven before the left the house? Man, adulting is hard.TYL!Reader x Everyone! (For now at least)





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hope every enjoys reading!
> 
> Note: 'Pi' is pronounced 'Pie' like the food!

The sound of heavy footsteps pass by the figure hiding in the dark, unknown to the ones who were looking for the intruder, passing them by completely oblivious. Angry shouts bounced off the walls of the factory which were followed by grunts and more footsteps of people dispersing.

"Find the intruder! Don't let them get away, or so help me god I'll have all of your heads!"

"Sir!"

The hiding figure held back a chuckle but a small snort escaped their lips causing them to hear an exasperated sigh from the device in their ear.

"Focus Delta, we don't want you slipping up... _again._ " a scoff was heard.

"Calm down, Pi. I don't make the same mistakes... _more than three times._ "

"It was seven actually."

A garbled sound left the lips of the person in hiding, "It was _one_ time."

"And I said, seven. You're wasting time, head to the  third floor and retrieve the target then get out of there."

"Yeah... yeah..." the figure in hiding adjusted the mask on their face making sure it was on securely before slowly standing from their crouched position. They let out a small sigh before running towards the stairs that headed up. The communicator in your ear buzzed softly as the voice on the other line spoke up.

"Okay, this should be the floor, it's the third door to your right. I don't see anyone around so it should be fine to get in."

A hum left the lips of the masked intruder, "Are you sure? You said something similar last time and it was definitely _not_ safe. I got a nasty scar from the guy who stabbed me, all thanks to you!"

"Delta, it was _one_ time. And I told you I'd never make that mistake again..."

An annoyed sound was heard making the intruder roll their eyes, " _Fine._ But I swear if I get stabbed again tonight, you owe me a massage and a tub of ice cream and my favourite cake!" the childish request got answered by  an exasperated sigh.

"That won't happen, because I don't make the same mistakes... unlike someone. Now go."

Delta opened the door quietly and stepped inside, looking around to see if there was anyone inside. It seemed like it was safe so they stepped further in the room, spotting the item that they were looking for.

"All clear, target is here. Ima just take it and split, Pi."

"Roger that." said the firm voice in their ear, which was followed by a smug, "I _told you_ it was safe."

"Yeah, yeah. Look at me, I'm Pi and I'm so _smart_." Delta waved their hands in the air and let out a defeated sigh while walking towards the suitcase that was placed on the table. While they were making fun of the person in their ear they failed to notice the trip wire on the ground which caused an alarm to ring loudly and explosion to go off in the room.

"Are you kidding me?!" Delta grabbed the case and rolled away from the explosion, opening it and taking what was inside. They stuffed it into their pocket before taking out a pair of daggers from their belt. Shouts were heard and the heavy footsteps of people ascending on the starts followed.

"Hey, Pi." Delta looked at the men who swarmed into the room and pointed their guns at them.

"Thought you could trick us, huh? Too bad for you we know _alI of_ your tricks _."_ the sound of guns clicking filled the room. Delta raised their arms in front of them before grinning under their mask.

The soft static filled their ears and the person on the other end heaved out a big sigh, "What."

"Guess who's wrong now."

"Delta, you're a piece of shit!-"

"Fire!"

Delta quickly zipped passed the men, effectively cutting their throats. They were so fast they didn't know what happened until  it was too late. Delta flicked the daggers at their side, ridding them of the blood before turning back into the room and heading for the big hole in the wall which was made by the explosion. More screams were heard as more men came into the room. From the looks of it there were  more outside too, waiting for them to get down.

"Children, is what they are..." Delta let out yet another sigh before putting away the daggers in their belt.

"You won't get away alive, scum!" several guns were fired at Delta who took the hits, grunting softly when they made contact with their body. When the firing stopped the men looked at Delta with shock. "How...?"

Delta looked behind them and let out a groan, "Y'know, getting shot really hurts." The men stared warily at Delta as they started to glow. A slight blue color started to emit from them, the bullets that were shot at them seemed to be floating in mid air, shaking from some kind of tension. "I think these are yours." The bullets were sent back towards the men shooting off in all directions, pained cries were heard and Delta took that as their cue to leave, by jumping out of the window.

"Don't let them get away!"

Delta had grabbed onto a nearby pipe on the side of the building, ignoring the bullets that kept whizzing by them. An aggravated cry theft their lips, "A little help here?!"

"Take the boat by the dock, I managed to hook into the system and can control it from here. You are lucky that it had the latest module for-"

"Blah! Blah! Blah! Tech talk, I don't care! I'm being shot at!"

"For fucks sake Delta!-"

"Language, Pi my dear~"

"You can go die then." the communicator was cut off suddenly making Delta chuckle, _still a kid I see._ Jumping off the pipes and onto the ground Delta started to run towards the docks, dodging incoming enemies and stabbing the occasional few. Once they arrived at the dock they scanned for the boat that Pi had mentioned. A wry smiled was hidden behind their mask, "Pi, you ass. The dock has more than one boat." Quickly scanning the area Delta saw a boat that was a bit away from the docks meaning they had to swim to it. _That's the one, little shit knows how to piss me off..._

"Agh!" a sharp pain was felt on the left of Delta's shoulder, the quickly grabbed whoever was behind them and flipped them over and  taking away the machete that was in their hands. An angry snarl left their lips, "That _hurt_ you bastard!" Delta stepped on their throat before kicking them into the water below. Not wanting to waste more time Delta reluctantly jumped into the water, wincing when the salt water entered their wound. They swam towards the boat and tapped on their communicator twice signalling Pi that they were on it and ready to go. After a couple seconds the boat began to move and head towards their safe house. Delta lay flat on the floor of the boat staring at the night sky above them ignoring the pain from their shoulder.

"Brat owes me a massage and some cake."

 

* * *

 

"Honey I'm _home~"_

 

"Ah welcome home- [Name]?! You're covered in blood!" the sound of pots and pans clattering in the kitchen was heard followed by frantic steps on the hardwood floor. You let out a sigh as you took off your mask and placed it on a nearby table and gave a tired smile.

"Wally, I'm fine." you watched as the he gently led you to the kitchen table and sat you down on the chair. "Wally..."

"Don't you _Wally_ , me [Name]." you watched him grab a first aid kit and open it. "Off."

You couldn't help but smirk, "So forward~ If you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask. But I do like a bit of foreplay before we get to the nasty par-ART! Shit that stings!" You whined as you stare at Wally's deadpan look as he placed a cloth on your injured shoulder.

"Off."

You grumbled, "Yeah.. yeah." Peeling off your suit you ignore the look in Wally's eyes as he stared at your body marked with various scars. Smiling wryly you gave him a half hearted grin, "One more to add to the collection am I right?"

"Injuries are nothing to make light of, [Name]." Wally sighed as he got to work and starting disinfecting the area and tending to the wound. You smiled softly at the orange haired boy taking care of you and lifted your good arm to pat him on the head.

"Good boy."

Letting out an exasperated sigh he let go of your injured arm and started placing the medical supplies back in the kit. "I'm not a dog, [Name]."

You pursed your lips into a pout, "But Wally! You have learned so much from me! How can I not tell you that you're a good kid!" Wally ignored you whining and walked towards the sink to wash his hands before going back to making dinner.

"Go change before dinner, I don't want any more blood in my kitchen." pouting at him ignoring your words of praise you shuffled towards your room to change.

"Leave you dirty suit in the hamper! I need to wash it and patch it up after dinner!"

You made a noise of confirmation letting  him know you heard. Upon entering your room you stripped off your suit and changed into new clothes. You fought the urge to plop on your bed and just sleep but you knew Wally would be angry the next morning and lecture you about not eating properly. Walking back to the kitchen you see s familiar mop of black hair sitting at the table.

"Look who it is~ Mr. I never make the same mistake twice."

A glare was sent your way making you laugh as you sat across from him. You leaned on your hand as you stared at the brooding teen. "Well?" you asked expectantly.

A grumble left his lips as he pulled out a bag from under the table and placed it in front of you. Stars were in your eyes as you stared at the paper bag with joy, "Its strawberry right!?"

A soft, "Yeah." left his lips.

You grabbed the bag greedily and made a move to open it to take a bite of the cake he bought you but stopped when a wooden spoon it your hands.

"Ow! Wally what the heck?!"

Wally stared at you with disinterest, "No sweets before dinner."

You pouted at the boy  and pushed the bag away from you, crossing your arms over your chest like a child, "Stingy, I come back from a mission bloody and tired and I can't even eat my cake." The teen in front of you smirked making you growl with irritation.

"And you! You made me swim! you know how much I hate getting my suit wet!"

"You deserved it."

"You're such a brat!"

"Look who's talking."

"There better be ice cream in the freezer!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I demand my massage now!"

The sudden clatter of plates being placed on the table caused the both of you to stop bickering, "No more fighting _children_. Dinner is ready." The two of you looked at Wally whose face was smiling but you could see his eye twitch with irritation.

"...yessir."

 


	2. Cake

After the three of you have dinner you decided to lounge around the  living room couch while the boys took their turns taking a shower. Your finger swiped the screen quickly reading through the news articles of the most recent shootings and that acts of crime and terrorism were happening more and increasing quickly. You frown as you read another article, thinking how you have done so little to help those in need and how you have failed to make a lasting change in the world. You were trying to help the best you can but the ratio of criminals to law abiding citizens were greatly outnumbered.  You sighed, it also didn't help that you were working as an on call assassin sometimes. The pay was great but sometimes the client would be asking for too much and it wasn't worth risking your life. Wally kept nagging you about finding a _real_ job like him so that you can be safe. But you always argue back saying you don't want to work in his flower shop. You place the holopad on the table next to you and stand up from the couch stretching your muscles before heading to your room.

 Might as well tinker with your weapons to kill time. You walk into your room and shut the door plopping yourself on the chair at your work desk and glace at all the things you had spread out earlier. Your mask had some specks of blood from  the last job as well as your daggers so you busied yourself with cleaning them. You start tending to all your weapons, making small repairs to them and making sure they are in tip top shape for the next job. You hold onto one for your daggers sharpening it on the slab of stone in front of you and let your eyes wander. They land on a familiar boomerang that was sitting innocently on the top of your desk, hidden behind all the tools and papers. But you saw it, its presence caused you to frown making you stop sharpening the blade and placing it on the table with a dull thud. You stare at it for a long time, hoping if you stared at it long enough it would burst into flames or magically disappear. You went to grab it and clutched it tightly in your hand resisting the urge to snap it in half. Frustration begins to build in your gut as you start to remember things from the past. You huffed loudly and opened a drawer and tossed it in, slamming it shut trying to let out your irritation.

Leaning on the back of your chair you sigh loudly, mind replaying old memories of the past. Reminding you of things you don't want to remember. You were bitter, ever so. You didn't want to remember the past, it only causes you pain and gives you a feeling of being lost. You start to feel tears well up in your eyes as your frustration reaches its peak. A soft knock on your door snaps you out of your stupor causing you to blink the tears back and wipe at your eyes quickly with the back of your hand.

The door opens slowly to reveal the familiar black headed boy who peered into your room cautiously. "[Name]?"

You smile at him and tilt your head, "Pi, what's up?"

The boy grimaces at his code name as he slips into your room leaving the door opened slightly, "Y'know I hate it when you call me that when we aren't on a job." you laugh softly moving a bit so he could stand next to you.

"I know, you should know by now that I like to tease you Charlie." you tried to give him a genuine smile but it came out more as a grimace, he noticed it but didn't say anything. Charlie held up a box in his hands and jiggles it slightly. He sees that you are distressed but doesn't say anything, "You wanna eat cake together?"

Your shoulders loosen and you let out a internal relieved sigh, smiling once more at him but this time it was real, "Yeah, I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you all so much for your feedback and comments on the last chapter!  
> I'm so happy to see some familiar names and excited to see new names reading the sequel!  
> I'm so glad that you guys like what is happening so far, I have a few chapters planned out so it will be easier for me to write up, but ohh boy.  
> Let me tell you, even though things seem peaceful for now, shit will get real, reeeeaaaaal fast. Like.... not too fast. But, pretty dang fast.  
> Hope you guys look forward to it!  
> As for relationships I have a few people in mind, and I'll let you guys know now that there will be no relationships with Jack, Jesse,Gabriel or Angela because they were basically the readers care takers and y'know its a bit weird for me too.  
> Let me know what you think or give me some pointers if you see the need to!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Job

The past week has been slow, Charlie told you that there weren't many jobs that were being put out there and Wally was thankful for that. He told you that you needed to get some rest and to de-stress in a healthier way, like baking or painting. You lie on your bed staring at the ceiling blankly, if you were being honest to yourself you were really bored. The lack of jobs gave you nothing to do and you already helped out with the house work like doing laundry, washing the bathroom and cleaning the kitchen sink. You liked going on jobs, it kept you busy and your mind from wandering. But here you were staying at home like some sort of house cat. You decide to make you time productive as you shimmied to the side of your bed and reached for the holopad that was on the desk nearby. With a quick search for recent crimes on the browser you saw that there was a gang that had been caught a couple of times trafficking various types of drugs. Nothing too serious and the police seemed to be handling it but have yet to catch them in the act. You type away on the holopad, trying to find where they have been spotted and what kind of drugs they have been transporting to try and predict where their next shipment will be and when. Eyes rapidly scan the pictures and text on the screen before stopping at a spot in the map you were looking at. Lucky you, it seemed that their next shipment was tonight, looks like you finally found something fun to do. It never hurts to help the cops now and again, even if you don't get money out of it. your stomach starts to rumble and you glance at the clock on the holopad, a couple of hours have already passed with you researching.

_Wally should be home right about now..._ On cue you heard the front door open and Wally's voice calling out that he was home. Tossing the holopad onto your bed you made your way out to the living room to see Wally with a couple bags of groceries in his arms.

"Hey Walls'" you walked to him and grabbed the bags from his hand and walked to the kitchen table, placing it gently on top. Wally gave you a grateful smile as he slipped off his shoes and walked into the kitchen after you.

"Thanks, they were getting heavy." shrugging off his coat he placed it on one of the kitchen chairs and walked to the sink to wash his hands. Wally hummed softly as you watched him, "I'll have dinner ready in about an hour or so, can you help me unpack the groceries?"

You nod and start unpacking all the things that he bought and placing them in the pantry and fridge. Once you finish you watch Wally at the counter, eyeing him as he chopped from carrots and potatoes for dinner. Wally paused from his cutting and turned his head towards you and gave you a questioning look.

"[Name]?  What's up?" you blink a couple of times before  thinning your slips into a weird smile as you walked up to him and bring your arms around his waist into a hug. Wally places the knife he was holding onto the counter and chuckles softly. You sniff softly, burying your nose into the back of his shirt smiling at the familiar floral smell he always has because of work. Wally shifts a bit making you loosen your arms so he can turn around and wrap his arms around you giving you a proper hug. The two of you stand still for a couple of seconds, enjoying each other's presence and the sense of peace at home. Neither of you hear a grumble come from the living room before you hear an awkward cough.

"Uh, Am I interrupting something?" Charlie stares at the two of you in each other's arms and tries to stop himself from frowning but fails miserably. You and Wally pull apart and giving a knowing look to each other. You smile at the black haired boy, closing the distance between the two of you.

"Y'know Charlie, if you wanted a hug too, all you need is to ask~" you spread your arms out in the familiar motion of a person getting ready to give another person a hug, making Charlie snap his head to the side and mumble under his breath.

"Idiot, I don't need a hug. Especially from you." he tries to cover his pink cheeks with his hand only making you laugh at his embarrassment. You let you a small war cry before scooping him into your arms and smothering his face to your chest. He makes noises of resentment and threatens to hurt your but never pulls away and gradually relaxes into your hold. Wally smiles at your antics with his brother and turns his attention back to the food he was preparing.

You hold Charlie lovingly in your arms and you feel him raise his arms and hug you back.  The grip on your waist is loose and his head is buried in your shoulder. A wicked smile crawled to your lips, "Boy, you sure are short." This causes the black haired boy to let out a loud squawk, instantly letting go of your and trying to pull away from you iron tight grip. The kitchen is now filled with laughter, half hearted death threats and the sound of a good meal being cooked.

* * *

After the three of you finished eating dinner and cleaning up, you all head to the living room to watch some shows on the television together. The usual romcom is playing causing you to sigh and making the boys giddy with excitement. As the time passed you stated that you were going to head to bed and try and get some rest. The brothers nodded and said that they would be heading to bed as soon as they showered and cleaned up a bit more. You stayed in your bed for a couple more hours, watching the number on your clock change slowly. You waited for the boys to be asleep before putting on you gear and strapping on your battle clothes. After you double checked you had everything in order you made your way out your room and towards the front door. You looked around to check if anyone was still awake or out and grinned to yourself when you saw the boys bedroom door closed and the lights off. Placing your mask on your face you quickly made it out of the door and headed towards your destination. You were trying to get out of the house in such a hurry you didn't notice a pair of eyes from the kitchen, back pressed against the wall and holding a glass of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter!  
> I want to thank those who left a comment in the last chapters, they make me very happy and motivated to write more!  
> Things are starting to get a move on.   
> Reader is the oldest among the trio but is by far the most irresponsible. Poor boys.  
> Just wanted to let everyone know that Charlie is Wally's brother that was introduce very, very briefly in the last chapters of Baby Steps.  
> The ages for the boys are as stated, Wally is 20 years old and Charlie is 19. I will have the full description of the boys in the next few chapters if you guys would like!  
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought of the chapter and feel free to give me some pointers!  
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read and I'll see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Until next time!


	4. Ghosts

After about an hour of jumping from rooftop to rooftop you finally arrived were you wanted to be. An abandoned warehouse near the water. You chuckle softly at the cliché location for a drug trafficking bust and peered from where you were to look at what was happening below. You watch a handful of men yell at each other and move several duffel bags of what you assumed to be drugs from the warehouse to the trucks. Eyes scanning over the area you take into account how many people could see. _Seven, okay not too bad._ You raise a hand to adjust you mask from your face before silently scaling down the walls to the ground and made your way to where the men were.

 

You hid in the shadows, watching the thugs move the bags from one place to another, oblivious to you. All you had to do was take them down, tie them up and then call the cops so that they could handle the rest. This wasn't a job that was requested for you it was more of a way to kill time while you waited for one. But you weren't opposed to snatching a couple bills on your way out, you weren't no saint. _Alright, easy-peasy. Take the men out, tie 'em up. Grab some cash and get out._ You relayed the super simple plan in your head a couple times before nodding to yourself. All you had to do was be careful. But with your luck you wouldn't be surprised if you accidentally tripped causing them to notice that you were here. But you were trying to be careful this time, key word,  trying. You somehow managed to step on one of the metal pipes that were scattered on the ground, your foot kicking it ever so lightly but enough to make  noticeable noise.

 

 

Shit.

 

 

Before you could see the men in the room turn their heard towards the sound you hear the door slam open and guns shots a blazing. The men turned their full attention towards the intruder in the room, which was thankfully not you and started shooting their guns and yelling profanities. You see the man who appeared to be the boss slowly make his way towards the exit followed by some of his men that were protecting him. _I'm guessing that's the big boss man, got it. Take him out first._ You run from behind the large metal beams to get to the boss and throw some of your daggers at the men that were surrounding him. They all fall down with a dull thud causing the boss to pause and look at his downed men before running faster towards the door that led to the escape vehicle. Before he could open the door you appeared before him and twirled one of your dagger between your fingers.

 

"You son of a bitch! Get out of my way, I'll kill you!" the chubby man pulled out a gun from his side and released the safety and pointed the barrel towards you.

 

You sighed and clicked your tongue, "You should be careful with that-" ducking quickly and lunging forward, you grabbed the arm that was holding the gun and twisted it causing him to pull the trigger in panic. He let a pained yell as she dropped the gun and you twisted his arm and shoved him to the ground. "You could really hurt someone with that." Grabbing a small syringe from your belt you poked the boss at the back of his neck  and let him go as you see his whole body relax. "Don't worry, it' just a numbing sedative. You will regain feeling in your body after seven hours." You placed the empty vial in your pocket and made your way towards the room where you assumed money would be kept. You hide in the shadows once more, avoiding the fighting that was going on and grinned when you made it to the room that you were aiming for. _Nice, now all I have to do is find where they keep the money-oh._ You eyes land on a metal safe in the corner causing you to grimace.

 

"They really should think of better ways of hiding money, I mean-" you tapped the metal box mockingly, "Really?" Taking out one of your trusty daggers you tapped it against the box a couple times before you feel the blade in your hand spark with electricity. With a quick slice you cut the safe in half revealing the money that was stashed inside. You let out a low whistle as you grabbed a handful of cash and put it in one of your pouches.

 

"I get to buy all the sweets I want." the small noise of sucking was heard every time you placed the cash in your pouch, _Gotta thank Pi for making me this thing, it sure comes in handy when I want to grab a bunch of shit then go._ After a couple minutes the  safe was empty and you stood back up getting ready to make your exit. You were slightly surprised that with all the fighting that was still going on no one bothered to come and grab the cash. Placing the dagger back in your belt you made your way out the door and planned for your easy escape. You pass by a number of bodies that were on the ground, oblivious to their sunken faces and pale skin. _Right, fight is still going on, should be easy to just sneak by and leave. Man, this was an easy job tonight. Aren't I the luck one?_

 

You managed to make it back to where you had entered with no problems and were about to hop out the window before a sharp whistle was heard. Your head snapped to your left as you narrowly dodge the oncoming bullet. Hissing slightly you ignored the pain in your shoulder and looked to where the shot had come from.

 

 

Sniper.

 

 

Another shot was taken causing you to duck down and lean against the wall. _Are you for kidding me right now?! I was so close to leaving!_ You hear heavy footsteps as you see one of the thugs from earlier at the corner of your eye. He yelled something at you before raising his gun and shot at you. _For fucks sake-!_

 

You rolled on the ground taking cover behind some wooden crates and grabbed you pistol from your belt, after a couple of clicks and dial turns you aimed for the man and watched as the bullet shot towards him before a bright light flashed and enveloped him causing him to fall to the floor in convulsions. Running out of the range of the sniper you scanned the area quickly trying to find another way to escape. You eyes darted back and forth behind your mask, eyes trying to follow the maps that were appearing in front of you. You hear a loud shot causing your to turn around just to see another thug fall to the floor. The sound of soft footsteps somehow echoed in the warehouse, even though screams and gun shots could still he heard. You tense as you feel a chill run down your spine as you see a ghostly figure appear. You wanted to rub your eyes to see if you were hallucinating or not but fought against it as you see what appeared to be a man stop a couple meters away from you.

 

The masked man raised his two guns and started shooting at you, making you leap away to dodge and pull out your pistol. You shoot a could rounds at him but he seemed to have dodge them easily making you become more frustrated with every shot. You quickly reloaded your gun and came out from your cover to shoot at him but was alarmed to see that he had disappeared. The familiar chill crawled down your spine making you whip your body around and shoot blindly. _The fuck? Are you the grim reaper?_ A low chuckle left the man's lips as he smacked the pistol out of your grasp and make a grab at your throat. _Did I say that out loud?_ You had, which amused your opponent greatly.

 

With your pistol now gone you had to fight close combat with a man with guns. Grabbing a dagger in each hand your ran towards your opponent and swiped up at him, but quickly retreated when he started shooting at you once more. A burning pain blossomed from you left shoulder causing you to let out a cry of pain. You had forgotten about the sniper. Adrenaline running through your body made you ignore the pain as you continued to try and get close to the ghost man but had no luck on landing a hit on him. Another shot was aimed at your head but you had managed to turn your head and roll out of the way avoiding death. The bullet had hit your mask off but that was the least of your worries as you struggled to get back up from the floor. A soft whooshing noise is heard as you feel something hover above you.

 

Your eyes stare at black boots that were in front of you, you didn't need to raise your head to see him aim his gun at your head. Panic floods your body as you remained helpless on the ground, is this how you were going to die? You grabbed all that cash for nothing, damn, you still needed to buy cake for Charlie and Wally. A click was heard making you raise your head to glare at the man who was to take your life. Your eyes burn with such animosity as you stared up at the masked man. The look you give him seems to stop him from pulling the trigger for a split second, which gave you an opening as you lunge towards him taking him down as you pushed all you weight towards him. You hear a soft grunt as the two of you fell to the ground with a thud, _I'm not going down without a fight!_ You were downright stupid to try and take this man down who was at least two times bigger than you and had the advantage of a gun. You think you had him in the hold you want on the ground with you on top of him but was sorely mistaken when you felt your breath leave your body and stare at the old tattered ceiling. A picture of a man flashes before your eyes as a uncomfortably familiar feeling burst in your chest. You stare at the man that was pinning you down, a cocky grin and a black beanie adorned his head, his eyes giving you a fed up look. You blink and as fast as it appeared it is gone. You stare face to face with the masked man, a frown forming on your face as you let out a yell and try to shove him off of your body. The man ignored you attempts to get free and stares at your face before a series of beeps come from his communicator.

 

 

_"It's time to leave, monsieur."_

 

 

He looks down at you once more, catching the glint of frustration in your eyes before chuckling lowly and leaving you with a cryptic message.

 

 

**_"You're getting sloppy."_ **

 

 

With that he disappear into thin air and the pressure is released from your chest. Eyes wide with confusion and shock you stared at where the man used to be. "What-"

 

The blare of sirens ring through your ears but you are parlayed in shock to even move. You don't hear the sound of frantic footsteps run towards you or feel the hasty tug on your arm.

 

"-et out of here!"

 

You turn your head to see the familiar face of Charlie who is sweating and looks like he's about to cry, "Charlie?" You see his mouth open to yell something at you again but your ears are filled with cotton and could barely hear him. You reach a hand towards him and say him name again causing him to grab it and lift you to your feet. With everything that was swimming through your head you managed to run behind Charlie as he led you out of the warehouse and into a nearby car. You don't remember passing out but you do remember Charlie yelling at you to keep your eyes open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys... I'm back? Hi. Sorry for the super long delay. I have been busy, blah blah blah. I am planning on moving places and just got back from vacation so I have had no time to write!  
> Hope this chapter makes up for my random leave of absence?  
> Thank you for all those who read this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> Let me know what you think?  
> I'll try my best to get the next chapter out!  
> Until next time!


	5. Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimme some of that motherly Wally scolding.

You don't remember how you got up the stairs and into one of the chairs in the kitchen. Everything was a blur no matter how hard you focused, you hear Charlie mumbling under his breath about how there is so much blood and if he should have taken you to a hospital instead of back home. You open your mouth to try and say something to calm him down but comes out as a garble causing him to snap back at you to shut up. Charlie had grabbed the first aid kit that Wally kept in the house and fumbled through the bandages and gauze, not know what to do first. The sounds of medical tools fell on the floor causing you to wince and groan and once again Charlie told  you to quiet down.

 

"Charlie? Is that you?"

 

Charlie swore softly and turned to his brother that was standing at the door of the kitchen, "Shit. Yeah." Wally rubs his eyes tiredly and opens his mouth to scold his brother for being up so late but stops short when he sees the blood on the floor and you sitting on the chair bleeding. Wally is instantly woken up and there are no more traces of sleep in his eyes as he makes a beeline towards you and moves his brother away from the first aid kit.

 

"Charlie get my kit in my room, the one for bigger emergencies." Charlie stares at his brother and glances back at you with a helpless look. "Now." running out of the kitchen the black haired boy rushes to his older brothers room in search of the so called med kit.

 

Wally takes a pair of scissors and starts to tug at your clothes and cut, "Stay still or else I'm going to put you with these." you nod your head sluggishly and tried to stay as still as you could, ignoring the feeling of your bloodstained clothes peeling off of your skin. Charlie emerges back into the kitchen with the med kit in his hands and opens it up waiting for his brothers instructions. Wally takes a wet towel to wipe away the blood from your shoulder and mumbles something to Charlie that you can't hear but then feel a small pinch come from your arm.

 

"Just some anesthetic so you won't be in much pain while I patch you up." you nod dumbly as you watched with blurry eyes as Wally work his magic. You didn't even feel him take out the bullet that was embedded in your shoulder or how Charlie gasped when he saw how bad the wound was. Your eyes drifted over to the younger of the two boys and saw his face tense up with every movement his brother made. You didn't like the look he was giving you and wanted to say something to console him. But once again as you opened your mouth it came out as incoherent slur causing him to lock eyes with you telling you to be quiet.

 

Time passes by slowly and with ever tick of the clock it becomes more and more painful for you. The anesthetic is starting to wear off and you feel a burning on your shoulder causing you to groan in pain. Wally finishes wrapping up your shoulder and other wounds and  takes the tools he used for your stitches and everything else to the sink to clean them. You stare at your blood crusted hands and flinch slightly when you hear a glass of water being placed on the table behind you. You see a hand hold out some pain killers in front of you which you take slowly and swallow them with the water that was given to you. Charlie watched as you drank the water greedily as he sat down across the table from you. The only sounds that were heard in the room was the running water coming from the sink and the occasional click of metal being hit against one another.

 

You open your mouth slightly to apologize, "Sorry-"

 

"Don't." Mouth snapping shut at Wally's tone cut your apology short as you sat quietly and waited for him to finish. You couldn't even turn around and look at Charlie who was staring at you with an intense gaze. The sound of the sink being turned off and the chopping of vegetables now filled the room as well as the gradual smell of soup being made passed your nose.

 

"It was foolish of you to go out by yourself."

 

You smile wryly, _Ah. So now he decides to talk._ You lift your head to stare at Wally's back as he placed from chopped carrots into the boiling broth.

 

"If Charlie hadn't been there you would have might as well been dead." Wally stirs the soup before lifting the spoon to give it a quick taste test.

 

Charlie watches his older brother take out some bowls and pour the soup into them. He gets up and grabs some spoons in the cupboard and placed them on the table. The red head brings the bowls of soup to the table and take a seat for himself. The two brothers wait for your to turn around in your chair to sit nicely before eating their food together.

 

"Like I was saying before," you blow on the spoonful of hot soup in your hand, "I'm sorry-"

 

"You think we can have another person we care for die?"

 

A sharp pain pierces your chest as you drop the spoon back into the bowl, staring at the light colored broth with guilt. Wally takes another sip of the broth and continues not caring at the hurt look you had on your face.

 

"Don't you think we all have been through enough?"

 

You don't say anything as he continues to talk, the weight of his words making your heart feel heavier with each blow. You know that they have been through a lot. You knew that they watched they father die in front of them. You knew they Wally had to experience such traumatizing things so early in his life like you had. You hate it knowing that he is hurting, that they both are in pain because of you and you were the one that caused it. For once in a long time you felt useless again.

 

"You promised us, [Name]." slowly you lifted you gaze from the soup to look up at the boys in front of you. They were looking at you with a look at was sad and relieved at the same time, they knew what you did was dangerous and they only wanted the best for you, as you wanted for them.

 

"I did. Didn't I?"

 

You had made a promise to keep them and you safe and to never leave them alone again.

 

Charlie stirred his soup absentmindedly and he muttered out something that made the corner of your lips twitch up, "You better not break it, dummy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sha-bam! A quick update for once!  
> Hope you enjoyed reading!!!  
> Lemme know what you think, cuz things are gonna start getting craaaaaaaazzzyyy  
> Until next time!!


	6. Pain

After the whole incident about two weeks ago, Wally had put you on house arrest. Meaning that you were no longer able to take any jobs that were to come to you until you had fully healed. He had also told you that you shouldn't have to do any more dangerous jobs and just get a real one, he offered you a position at the local flower shop he worked at. He assured you that it was fun and that it was safe. You had given him a look that said I'd rather die than work at a flower shop which he sighed and handed you a list of things he needed you to pick up for dinner tonight.

"Since you have so much free time on your hands, why don't you go out and pick up these things I need for dinner tonight?" you took the paper from his hands and read through the list.

"What's a rutabaga?"  a puzzled look crossed your face causing Wally to shake his head while he put on his shoes.

"I'm sure you can figure it out, if not ask one of the workers there, I'm sure they can help you find the things you need." the red head placed his backpack on his back and turned to say his last goodbyes before heading out the door. "I have the late shift tonight so make sure you buy those ingredients or else we won't be having dinner."

Waving a hand nonchalantly you shooed him away, "Yeah, yeah. I got it. Have a nice day at work."

Wally sighed and nodded, "Be safe, and no fooling around while you're out."

You rolled your eyes as you folded the paper and placed it in your back pocket. "Okay, _Mom._ I got it. Now, get out of here." Wally waved and walked out the door leaving you to your own devices.

You sat on the couch as you lazily flipped through the channels finding nothing interesting to watch. "Charlie!"

A muffled, 'what' was heard, "I'm heading out to do groceries! Do you want something?" Charlie emerges from his room and rubs his eyes tiredly.

"I want popsicles."

You give him a look, "Fatty."

"You asked what I wanted!" he crossed his arms and lets out a huff causing you to laugh.

"Alright, alright. I was just teasing, I'll grab them while I get the other things. You gonna take a nap?"

The dark haired boy shakes his head, "No, I just woke up so I'm just planning on catching up on my games." you nod and place your shoes on your feet.

"Okay, well I'm gonna head out now, I'll message you if I need something." Charlie nods and watches you leave and locks the door for you. He lets out a loud yawn before heading back to him room to play some games.

* * *

 

 

You stare at the sign confused. Okay, Wally wanted carrots, but there are apparently more than one type of carrot? You stare at the sign that said 'Organic Carrots' and the other that said 'Carrots'. Were they any different? Why was one way more expensive than the other? Was it because they tasted better? You shrug and reach of for a random bunch of carrots, not caring which ones were the correct ones because carrots were just... _carrots._ You placed them in your basket and bring the list out to see what else you needed to buy. _Okay, all I need to get is just some pasta sauce and rutabagas._

"Everybody get down!"

You turn your head to see what the commotion was about but quickly duck behind a nearby aisle when you hear a round of gunshots. You basket lay on the floor as the contents spilled out from it. You hear some customers scream and harsh words directed towards them. Peeking from where you were you see a group of people who wore back masks and held guns as they rounded all the customers into one area. _Robbery?_ You quickly moved down another aisle to hide yourself as you hear a man call out to look for more people around the store. You fiddled with the watch on your wrist and pressed a button, watching it blink for a couple of second before you hear Charlie's voice in your ears.

"What do you waaaant? I'm kinda of busy at the moment. I'm in the middle of a boss battle."

You ignore is whiny voice as you watched some of the robbers drag more customers to the front. "A problem as presented itself, Pi."

On the other side of the line Charlie drops his controller and runs towards his computers typing furiously until he locks onto your location. You heard the tapping on your side as you move quietly from aisle to aisle making sure not to be seen by the robbers and wait patiently for Charlie to tell you more details.

"Okay, so there are at least ten cops outside of the building and a couple guarding the back. Someone must have called them because more are coming. I did a quick search of recent robberies and I found that there had been some similar ones in the past few days. I think these are the same people." You nod and listen to him as he runs though the details of what happened during the past week.

"Can you hack into the cameras in the store for me?"

A couple of taps later he grunts, "Done, I see where you are."

You look around for the nearest camera and look into it as if you were looking at him, "I want you to disable that camera when I put on my mask, also I want you to edit the saved footage of me so it seems like I never came inside the store."

"Got it. Camera on you is disabled and I'll work on editing the footage." Charlie pauses from his typing. "Be careful."

You unlatch your watch and press a button watching it expand and change into your mask as you place it on your face. Grabbing your cell phone from your pocket you tap a couple buttons before closing it and placing it on the floor under your. Lights come out from the phone as it scans your body and changes your clothes into the usual battle wear you wear on jobs. Picking up the phone you place it in your belt and start to head towards the robbers. "I'm always careful."

You hear a scoff from the communicator in your mask and smirk, "I mean, their just petty robbers, what kind of damage can they do to me?"

Charlie let a wry smile cross his lips, "It's not you I'm worried about, it's the hostages."

You blink, "Hostages right. So no firearms. Got it." You make your way towards the front where all the commotion is and where the robbers held the hostages. You see around a dozen people huddled in a corner together looking terrified. Your eyes immediately lock onto two small children who had their faces buried in their mothers stomach, trying not to cry out from fear. Their mother held them safely with her arms around them and kept her eyes trained on the robbers that was before her, eyeing the guns in their hand with fear. _Great, there are kids._

"Pi, there are two kids, and around ten others. Can you let me know whats going on outside?" You wait for Charlie to respond after a few clicks of his keyboard.

"I said before police are outside, they are also at the back. It seems that they are trying to negotiate with the robbers."

You scoff, typical. "What do they want?"

"They want at least ten thousand dollars for the hostages and to make sure no one follows them."

You fight the urge to roll your eyes, "Of course they do. I'm going to try and get the hostages out one by one." tapping some buttons on your belt you see images appear on the screen inside of your mask. "How good is that cloaking device you made me?"

Charlie sputtered and slammed his hands on the table, "You can't seriously be thinking of using that now! I just made it and we haven't even tested it out!"

You eyes drift back towards the children and a frown crosses your face, "Guess it's a good time to try it now."

"[Name]!-"

"I'm going.

You turn on your cloaking mode on and make your way silently towards the hostages. Once you got behind them you grab the attention of one by placing a hand on his shoulder. The mad nearly screams when he feels something on his shoulder but remains quiet when he sees a mask staring at him with a finger held up to where lips were supposed to be. You mask flashes softly as text begins to appear on the surface.

_[I'm here to help.]_

 

The man nods shakily and takes a deep breath in, glancing at the robbers warily.

 

_[I'm going to get you guys out of here safely, I will take the children first.]_

 

The man nods and nudges the woman with the two children silently getting her to look over to you. She quickly reads he message on your mask before nodding and patting her children's head. The two look up with tear stained eyes and stare at their mother who motions her head towards where you are. A look for fear crosses their faces as their grip tightens on their mothers arms.

 

_[It's ok.]_

 

You hold out a hand to one of them and tilt your head to the side slightly.

 

_[I'm gonna get you out of here.]_

 

The words flash on your mask before a pixilated happy face appears making them calm down slightly before hastily taking your hands. You hold one hand in each of yours and turn to the mother and the other hostages that were now looking at you.

 

_[I'll be back.]_

 

All of them read the words on your mask and before they could blink you were gone. You turned on the cloaking device and held the children's hands walking with them as fast as you can to the exit at the back. You usher the children to exit by themselves telling them that there are police men out there to help them they nod and run out the door to safety. The cloaking program on your suit flickers slightly before making a sharp fizzing noise before it completely breaks.

"Five minutes. The cloaking program held for five minutes with me and two children." you hear Charlie mutter something from the com but ignored it and made your way back to the rest of the hostages. You find yourself with them again, with the cloaking program busted you had no other way to get them out without being noticed so you opted for the next best thing. Handing the man and the mother a small round device you quickly told them that it was a barrier and that they could all make their way to the back exit.

 

_[Don't worry about the bad guys, I'll make sure the don't get close to you.]_

 

Every nods hesitantly before you tap the two balls with your fingers and a barrier appears around all of them.

 

_[Go.]_

 

They all stand up abruptly and make a run for the back exit causing the robbers to turn around and yell at them to stop.

"What in the hell? Don't let them get away!" gun shots were shot towards them making some of the hostages in the barrier scream from fear but nothing made it thought the shield that surrounded them. The robbers turned to chase after them but you quickly intervened and blocked their path.

"Out of the way! Or we'll kill you!"

You stand nonchalantly at them and give them a cocky shrug causing some of them to curse at you and run to fight. With precise movements you dodged the oncoming robbers attack, grabbing his arm that held the gun and knocking it out of his hand. With a swift hit to his neck he crumpled to the floor unconscious. The other robbers start to panic and start blindly shooting at you which you dodged with ease. About a minute in you hear the stores front doors slam open and police file their way inside. The police quickly disarm the robbers and take them outside to the police cars which left you in the now empty shop.

"Looks like that's all over..." You sigh as you open your mouth to tell Charlie that you are heading back home but the sound of heavy footsteps cuts you off. You turn around to see the red glow of eyes directed towards you making your stomach turn for a second. Eye the large gun in his hand and quickly do a scan of it, sending it to Charlie for later.

"Don't move." the gruff voice through the mask rasped out. The soft flutter of wings followed as you see a woman walk up from behind him making your face go pale beneath your mask.

Soft blue eyes, pristine blonde hair, staff of healing and the wings of an angel. There was no mistake.

"Angela?" the name leaves your lips in the softest whisper before you start to hyperventilate.

_It can't be. This has to be a dream. This is not real._

Angela takes the place besides 76 and tells him to calm down and not shoot the person who helped save the hostages. "Honestly now, this person just helped, you can't be so certain that they mean harm 76. 76 grunts and holds his gun tightly, his posture stiff and ready to fight in any moment's notice. Angela sighs before taking a few steps towards you, "Thank you so much for your help, all the hostages managed to get out safely." She stops a couple steps away from you and holds out a hand and smiles softly, "My name is Mercy."

You body freezes and mind goes blank. You mouth goes dry as you stare at the woman before you. She looked the same, she was ok, she was _alive._

"-ame]! [Name]! Your body readings are going crazy, what's happening over there?!"

 

" _It's **her.**_ "

 

"What? Who?! Who is it?! [Name]- I swear to god-!"

You manage to swallow the cotton that was in your mouth, " _Distraction._ "

Charlie lets out a helpless sound, "What?"

Your eyes stay glued onto Angela, "Distraction, **now.** "

A second of furious typing and a pained yelp the sprinklers go off followed by the lights in the shop, causing Angela and 76 to become distracted for a second.

_That's all I need._ You quickly grab a smoke bomb from your belt and throw it to the floor before fleeing the area. You run and jump from the rooftops, not bothering to breathe as you hastily make your way back home. Mind filled with confusion and happiness, a forgotten feeling in your chest that you thought was gone slowly made its way back causing tears to leave your eyes.

 

 

_It hurts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting spiiiiiicy. As in.  
> Reader is gonna be in paiiiiin.  
> I'm sorry in advance.  
> Boiiiiii, I'm really excited! First Gabe now Angela and Jack? WHOSE NEXT  
> *evil laughter*  
> I'm going to hurt the reader something fierce. BUT IT WILL BE OUT OF LOOOVE  
> Hope you all enjoyed reading! Let me know what you think!  
> Until next time!


	7. The Little Things

You don't remember how you got back home in on piece. Upon entering the small apartment you shared with the brothers your eyes met with the frantic eyes of Charlie.

"[Name]! Are you okay? What happened back there? You body readings were off the charts and you sounded-" he stopped to take in your distressed figure and fear stricken eyes, he let out a choked sound, " _scared..."_

You try and give Charlie a smile but it came out as more like a grimace. "Ha, scared..." you drop your mask on the floor and the belt that was around your waist, a sad smile crossed your face. _Scared, shocked and confused..._ That was how you felt at the moment, you heaved a deep breath and shuffled towards the nearest place to sit which was the kitchen chair.

"I saw someone..." you take in a slow breath, "From my past." you looked up at Charlie and gave him a watery smile, "Someone that I thought was gone." you ran you fingers through your hair and let out a loud sigh.

Charlie's says nothing and watches your form slowly slump, he makes his way towards the cupboards to pull out a glass to fill it with water. He gently placing the glass in front of you and taking a seat across from yours. You mindlessly take the glass of water and gulp it down with one swig and stare off into space. What seemed like forever you barely notice a warmth envelope your hands. You look up at Charlie who is holding both hands in his, the expression on his face is unreadable. With light tug he manages to get you to your feet and follow him towards his room. You both enter his dimly lit room, the only source of light came from the many monitors that were flickering in one of the corners of his room. Charlie brings you to his bed and pushes you towards it making you take a seat.

"Charlie..."

He doesn't spare you a look when you softly call out to him, you stare mindlessly at him as you see him shuffle in the dark room. You look around his room and noticed how much junk he had, a majority of the things in his room were electronics beside the bed pushed in the opposite corner of the computers. The shuffling noise stops and Charlie is in front you once again, he hold out his hand towards you prompting you to take what was in his hand. You stare at the game controller in his outstretched hand and tentatively reach out and take it. Charlie blinks and moves to sit beside you on his bed while switching the game console on. You stare at the screen as it loads and then turn your gaze back to Charlie who is waiting patiently for the game to load. You hear the familiar music play on the screen making you turn your attention back to the screen and smile when you see the familiar pixilated sprites.

"You wanna be the blue one?"

A soft hum leaves your lips, "Yeah." you gaze at the game on the screen with melancholy as you try and hold back the tears from escaping your eyes, "I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long long delay for this chapter!  
> I moved back to my country and it took a while to get settled back in again!  
> I was able to find a job and apply for schooling which is great!  
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this short chapter! I promise the next one will be up soon!  
> Thank you all for the wonderful comments, they make me smile and so happy when I read them!  
> Until next time!


	8. Adoration

The sound of clicking can be heard as Wally walks into the apartment, he lets out a tired sigh and removes his shoes before dragging his feet along the floor and placing his bag on the kitchen table. "I'm home." The only response he got was the sound of familiar laughter from afar. Wally blinks and looks at the mask you wear that was on the floor which was lying casually beside you belt. He walks to the fridge and opens it to see that it was as empty as he left it this morning. He makes a face before sighing and running his hand over his tired eyes. _Take out again, I suppose..._ He grabs his phone from his back pocket and dials the number to the pizza place you guys frequent and shuffles to his room to change.

 

 

You laugh loudly when you see Charlie explode from the trap you had set up, "Man! I didn't think that you would fall for something so obvious as that! You even watched me place it there!" Charlie lets out a grunt and huffs as he waits for his character to re-spawn.

"I was just letting you have a free kill, now we are tied. I planned it all along." You snort at his childish tone and shove him lightly on his shoulder making him fumble his controller.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Come on, don't be a sore loser, Charlie." you grinned when you see his character re-spawn in the area you had surrounded by traps. Charlie balked and glared at you while you laughed at the screen, watching his character try and walk around trying not to set off any traps.

"You cheated!"

You scoff and place your controller down to watch his sad attempt to escape, "How could I have cheated!? The game randomly re-spawns you!"

"I don't know! Just- look at this! [Name]!" you let out a loud snort when you see his character step on one trap, which in turn set off a chain reaction. You could barely hold your laughter in when Charlie started cursing at the screen and throw his controller on the bed in frustration.

"God damnit!"

You pat his back and teasingly poked his side making his squirm and glare at you, "I win~" Charlie slaps the hand that was poking him and turns his head away with a huff.

"You better be happy, I totally let you win."

"Riiiight, sure you did, hun." The two of you were about to start bickering but was cut off when both of your stomachs growled with hunger. Glancing at the clock you see that four hours had passed. "Is it that time already? No wonder we are hungry, Wally should be home and cooking right about now-Shit!" You stood from the bed and looked at Charlie with a stressed look, "The groceries!" Charlie blinked slowly before his eyes started to grow wide with mild panic.

"Wally's gonna be so pissed!"

You started to pace around his room, "Maybe if I go out right now and run I'll still be able to get all the things for dinner!" You whipped your head around to look at Charlie, "Stall for me when Wally gets back." Charlie gives you a serious nod and stands up to follow you to the door.

"Got it."

The two of you hastily exit his room and head towards the apartment door, passing the kitchen which was set with plates and a bowl of salad.

"Wait." you stop suddenly making Charlie crash into your back and fall on the floor.

"Oof! The heck you stop all of a sudden?" Charlie got up from the floor and patted his sore bum, "And why does it smell like..."

"Pizza..." you finish his sentence and look into the kitchen to see Wally placing the boxes of pizza on the table.

Wally looks up from what he was doing and gives the two of you a stoic look, "Dinner's ready." Both you and Charlie gulp and rush to take your usual seats at the dining table. The three of you are now sitting at the dinner table, Wally starts to place some salad in the bowls and hands it to you and Charlie which you awkwardly accept.

"I can explain-"

Wally gives you a look making you shut your mouth and shove a forkful of salad in your face. Charlie hesitantly grabs a pizza slice from one of the boxes, silently praying that none of the cheese will slide down, leaving him with an awkward looking pizza. The three of you continued eating in silence, the awkward tension slowly disappearing with each slice of pizza taken.

"How was your day Wally? Was it busy at the shop?" Charlie wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stared at his older brother. Wally shook his head and shrugged, "Not too, busy today. But I placed a bunch of orders for a customer today and it has to be done by next week." Charlie nods and goes to pick up his now empty place to place it in the sink.

"Thanks for dinner, I'm gonna take a shower first." Wally waves him off and continues to finish the remainder of his salad. You look at the red head with a wary look, pushing the fallen pieces of pepperoni in your plate.

"Hey, sorry I forgot about the groceries today. There was a robbery and I forgot all about it."

Wally hums and looks up at you, "That's nothing that you could have controlled, I'm not mad at you if you are wondering." You smile slightly and lean on the back of your chair and crossed your arms in front of you.

"I was really scared today, I saw someone from my past." you looked to the side and smiled sadly, Wally placed his fork down and directed his gaze towards you. "I thought that they had died." Your voice trailed off at the end and Wally didn't miss the way that is wavered.

"How are you feeling?"

A small laugh passed your lips as a bitter smile crept up it, "Sad? Scared?" you shrugged your shoulders helplessly, "Angry? I'm not really sure how _to_ feel."

Wally watched your form crumble in on itself slowly and sighed, "You wanna move again?"

Your eyes snapped up to his and you shook your head rapidly, "No! No... I don't want to do that to you guys again... I mean, we just got settled in." You looked around the kitchen and grinned at the homey decor, "It would a shame to leave all this. Besides, I can't let you guys make me push you around because I'm scared of some old ghosts from my past."

Wally leans forward a bit and places his hand on your shoulder comfortingly, "Just know that we want you to be safe and that it won't be any trouble if you do decide to move." he gently squeezes your shoulder, "Even if that is to the other side of the world." You smile and chuckle giving him a small 'I know' look.

"Just want to keep you boys safe, I made a promise after all."

Wally looks at you face with unreadable expression making you grin, "I love you guys too much, y'know?" After those words left your mouth Wally hastily removed his hand from your shoulder to cover his reddening face with embarrassment. You laughed at him and leaned forward, placing your arms on the table and resting your head on your hands, a loving gaze swept your features.

"I'll never leave you guys."

You mind flashes making your head hurt, images of Jesse bending down and saying the same words to you fills your head. You push down a sneer that tries to crawl up to your mouth and give Wally a hard look.

"And I'll **_never_** break that promise."

 

 

Extra

Wally sputters out some nonsense, trying to cover his heated face and hastily grabs the dirty dishes and brings them to the sink in attempts to keep himself busy. You giggled and teasingly cooed at how cute he looked.

"Wally, did you hear me? I said I looooooove you~"

A garbled noise leaves his throat, "Y-you can't just say things like that to suddenly!" the clatter of dishes and running water fills your ears. A small squeak catches your attention making you whip your head to where it came from.

"Charlie!"

You grin at the dark haired boy who was looking off to the side with embarrassment, "Awe, sweetie. Did you overhear what I said?"

"N-no!"

"I said I loooooove youu!!"

"Stop! You can't just say things like that so easily!" he turns to go hide in his bedroom but you stand up and chase him.

"No!! Charlie don't leave! I loove you!"

"Shut up, [Name]!"

You didn't need an answer from the two of them, you knew that they also  felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! You didn't have to wait two months for another chapter!  
> Thing are slowly getting started, keep an eye out for the Overwatch members, they will be making an appearance sooner or later... or much sooner than later.  
> Huuhuu  
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, things are pretty light hearted (for now)  
> Until next time!


	9. Suspicious

"I want you to find out who they are, and bring them back here so we can interrogate them!" the deep rumble of a frustrated voice bounced off the walls of the room. 76 slammed his fist on top of a nearby table causing the items to shake. Mercy shakes her head and sighs, watching her old friend throw yet another fit.

"You can't keep doing this all the time Soldier, the person was only trying to help and they managed to get the hostages out to safety."

"They could be a threat, what happens if they had ulterior motives, if it was just a cover for something?" Mercy rolls her eyes and leans on her healing staff as she watches him stalk up angrily behind Winston. The gorilla pushes up his glasses as he rapidly types away on his key pad whist pressing various screens on the side.

"Tell me you have a lead."

Winston grunts, "I managed to get the footage from the grocery store but all I see are the hostages entering the store and then exiting through the back. There is no sign of the masked person anywhere." 76 growls with frustration and goes up to one of the screens to examine it. Winston hums thoughtfully while looking at a screen in particular.

"Odd." he taps at some more windows and looks back and forth between them, "There is a two minute gap of no footage here. It seems like someone tried to change it..."

Mercy blinked, "So that means that the security footage was changed on purpose?"

"Exactly, there are no signs of the masked person entering the store or leaving the store... Someone must have changed it."

With the relay of newly found information 76 huffs loudly and turns towards the door, "Find out more about this masked person, I want them detained. They could be a part of Talon and I want to find out whether or not they are a threat to our operation." With that 76 walks out of the room leaving Mercy and Winston to stare at the empty space where he was before. Mercy lets out an audible sigh making Winston wrinkle his nose.

"He's over thinking things...again."

"I understand he wants things to be safer for other and us, but the way he is going at it is not healthy."

Mercy takes a seat on the nearest chair and rubs the bridge of her nose, "I think he just doesn't want to lose more people." The two sat in silence, thinking about the past and how devastating it was to lose so many good friends. The moment of silence was cut off  abruptly when the door to the room slammed open and the tinkling of spurs passed their ears. Mercy stared at the man at the door with a frown.

"Must you enter with such noise?"

A wolfish grin crossed his lips as he bit down on his cigar, "Of course doc, that's the only way to enter a room. With style."

An exasperated look fell onto Mercy's face as she looked at the cowboy before her. Jesse swaggered over towards Winston and looked at the screens that were on.

"Now, what's this all about, Monkey?"

Winston grunted, annoyed but said nothing to correct the bearded man, "76 and Mercy encountered a masked person while trying to aid in helping with a robbery today. He wants to figure out who this masked person is and bring them back here, he thinks that they might be with Talon." Jesse stared at the masked person on the screen leading a group of people to the exit, the footage was on a loop, squinting at the person he let out a soft grunt, a frown crossing his face.

Something seemed familiar about this person, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick update! How you all enjoyed reading!  
> Things are starting!! Hoooboooiii!  
> Let me know what you think!  
> Until next time!


	10. Another Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll!  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

You sighed as you watched yet another couple pass by, happily laughing and latching onto each other. You're eye twitched when you saw some make kissy faces and rub noses together, trying to fight back the audible gag you wanted to let out.

"I hate this time of the month..." you leaned against the railing of the bridge you were on and continued to people watch. You had nothing to do today and was planning on staying home and catching up on some shows but was kicked out by Charlie who said he needed some 'personal time' to himself. "Horny little bastard, he's lucky I'm so nice." You pushed yourself off from the railing and shoved your hands into your pocket, making your way towards the nearest market. Might as well buy some chocolates for the boys, you were sure they would be super happy. Upon entering the market you were greeted with pinks, red, and whites. Romantic songs bursting through the speakers and balloons covered the front of most stores. You browse round the many stores littered with chocolate and stuffed animals until you opted to buy the brothers a more expensive brand of chocolate. You held the small bag filled with various types of chocolates in your hand, grimacing when you remembered how much you spent on them.

"Fifty three dollars for thirteen pieces of Divago truffles..." you hoped they liked it, if not you would be stuffing them in your face later tonight. Checking the watch on your wrist you saw that a good three hours had passed and decided that it was time to grab some food to eat. making your way towards the food court your mind wandered off to seeing the familiar face of Angela. _Things can never be easy for me, huh...?_ Your train of thought was interrupted when someone shoved against your shoulder making you stumble and catch your footing.

"Ow! What the- watch where you're going bud!" you turn to give the person who bumped into you a piece of your mind but see that they kept running in the opposite direction. You grumbled and rolled your sore shoulder, "Rude..."

"Stop! Thief!"

You blinked at a pair of mall officers who were running your way, your mind quickly put the two things together before cursing under your breath. You turned and  started jogging to where you saw the shoplifter had run off too. _I'm not even going to be reimbursed for this..._ You frowned when you saw the shoplifter turn left at the corner and followed. Too bad for him that it was a dead end and all that was around the area were garbage cans and empty cardboard boxes. You casually strolled up from behind the shoplifter and sigh.

"Alright, buddy, there is nowhere to go. Mall security is right behind me, might as well give up now." The shop lifter scoffed and gave you a dirty look.

"And what are you going to do about it, kid?"

Your brow twitched at the name and you took slow deliberate steps towards him, "First, I'm not a kid. And second-!" You dodge his incoming fist directed to your face and hoped a couple steps back, you gave him a sneer, "You're god damn rude." The shoplifter lets out a scream and runs towards you again, like fore you easily dodged and grabbed their arm and twisted it to his back. With a swift kick to the back on their knees they fell to the ground with a grunt. You stare at the bag dangling from your arm that held their hand. _My chocolates better not have become smushed..._ You hear footsteps round the corner and see the two security guards slightly out of breath, they look at you and at the shoplifter and thank you as they took them away. Sighing you readjusted your clothes and opened the bag of chocolates to check if they were okay. Your lips turned downwards when you saw that a couple of them had been flattened with all the commotion that had been going on.

"Damnit, there goes like forty dollars worth of expensive ass chocolates!" You sigh and make your way out of the small corner but not before looking back once more at where you had apprehended the shoplifter. You eyes widened slightly as your body went stiff, you see a green glow from a mask that was staring at you. You quickly rake your eyes over the person's body and confirm that they are covered in metal, or are made out of metal; they looked familiar-shit. Who else would it have been, it was Genji. You knew it was him. Like, 100000000% sure it was him. You take a shaky breath in and try to control the shakes that are threatening to some out from your body. _Be cool, just turn around and pretend that you didn't see anything and be on your way..._ You turn you body which looks awkward and in a mechanical way before walking out from the corner and back into the shopping area. Once you felt as if you were far enough you let out a loud shaky sigh and ran your hand through your hair, _why me?_

Extra

The sound of the door to the apartment catches the attention of the two brothers who stand up from their seat on the couch. Wally walks toward the door to see you taking your shoes off and slipping your fluffy slippers on. You look up and give him a small smile, "I'm home."

"Welcome back." you watch him slink off into the kitchen and followed him. You blink at the mess that was on the counter and stove and look back at Wally who was shaking his head at his younger brother.

"Uhm, what happened?" you stare at the piles of dishes in the sink and try to ignore the burning smell coming from the stove. Wally gives Charlie a look when he enters the kitchen and Charlie lets out a nervous laugh.

"Uh, I wanted to make you something today, but it didn't really turn out as I planned it..."

You tilt your head as you watch him reveal a box the was tied with a ribbon, you let out a stifled laugh, "Pfft!"

"Hey!"

You take the box from him and move the poorly tied ribbon to the side and open it to reveal chunks of misshapen balls of chocolate and rice puffs mixed together. You weren't aware that you were staring at the chocolates for a long time in silence Charlie made an embarrassed noise.

"If you don't like them, then you can just throw them away. I mean- I know their not nice to look at-"

"I love them."

Charlie stops talking as his face goes red, be grumbles and takes his seat at the table ignoring and knowing look of his brother. You place the bag of chocolate on the table and motion the boys to open it.

"I ended up buying some chocolates for you guys, but some of them are a bit..." you watch as Charlie opens the box eagerly and Wally peer at in from beside him. They both look up at you and start laughing.

  
"Half of them are squished!"

You let out an embarrassed yelp, "Hey! At least mine are designer!" Wally shakes his head and grabs a squished truffle and pops it in his mouth. Charlie lets out a whoot when he chews the expensive chocolate.

  
"I love Divago chocolates!!" you watch as the two munch of the chocolates you gave them as you grabbed a piece from your box. You popped it in your mouth and chewed, smiling at the weird texture and delicious taste.

_Tastes like home._

Extra-Extra

"There are no more!"  Charlie stares at the empty box of chocolates and sobs dramatically. You give him an incredulous look and shake your head.

"Those cost me like, sixty dollars! How can they be gone already! I didn't even get to try one!" you smack the back of his head making the younger boy yelp in pain.

"Gimme some of yours!"

You grabbed the box and held it to your chest, "No! These are mine!" Charlie slowly walked up to you, finger twitching and a crazed look in his eyes. "Charlie stop!"

"Chocolate!"

"I said  stop!- Ouch god damnit, that's my hand!" you fell to the floor with a thud trying to fend off the black haired boy away. Wally watched the two of you from his seat and shook his head and sighed. The two of you could be so childish sometimes, he moves his arm to reveal five truffles that he was hiding and sneakily places one in his mouth a delighted smile crosses his face.

_Divago chocolates **are** the best._


	11. Never easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delta - Reader  
> Pi - Charlie  
> Kappa - Wally

Another night, another job. Lucky for you Charlie found a job that was easy and paid a large sum and all you had to do was keep a watch out for police or other people that may hinder the transfer of goods and let your customer know. You at on a tall pile of stacked metal crates that sat on the dock and stared out at the ocean wistfully. You hear a couple beeps come from your communicator making sigh in irritation.

"You didn't have to come y'know."

A small crackle of static was heard before you hear the familiar voice of Charlie, "That's what _I_ said, but Mr. Paranoid _insisted_ that he come with you this time."

"It's not my fault Delta has gotten seriously injured the last time they went out for these 'easy' missions." you grimace at Wally's comment, "I'm just here for insurance and to keep them safe from harm."

"I'm _older_ than you..."

"Then **act** like it."

You pursed your lips and pouted, ignoring when you hear Charlie say, 'Ooooooh burn~' in the shared line. You hear some shifting and looked around you, squinting your eyes.

"Stop looking around and trying to find me." your huff and leaned back on your arms and looked at the night sky.

"I just wanna know where you are." a yawn escaped your lips. "Y'know for insurance."

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"This is exactly why I said you need to act your age, stop being a child and do your job properly."

You flopped on the cold had metal under your and spread your form in a starfish position, "Don't worry, Like Pi said, this job is basically a body guard position. I don't even need to fight anyone, just let them know if I hear something suspicious then I'm out." You hear Charlie hum and tap away at his computer and Wally sigh and go quiet on his line.

Things were going to turn out right tonight... right?

* * *

 

Heavy footsteps the ground as quietly as they could as they turned the corner to scan the area, "Clear, let's go." The glow of red emitting from his visor was the only color that could be seen in the shadows of the place. 76 quickly ran behind another metal crate and jerked his head towards the other to let them know that it was safe to move. Jesse stared at the older man with a disinterested looks and followed him with a leisure swagger, not attempting to be quiet or subtle.

"Come now, soldier. No need to be so tense." Jesse reached into his pocket to grab a cigar but was stopped when he felt a slap at his wrist. "Ow! That hurt doc'!"

Mercy glared at the cowboy and resisted the urge to pinch his ear, "Stop it, we are on a mission right now and we cannot afford any of your _mistakes_ happening again." Jesse rubbed his sore hand and gave the medic pout.

"Awe, it was _one_ time." Jesse smirked when Mercy passed him and heard her mutter, 'more like seven' before following the two towards the docks. They had gotten a tip that there would be a group transferring illegal fire arms and 76 being the paranoid old man he is, jumped at it right away assuming that they could be with Talon. Jesse stopped when he saw the two in front of him pause from moving. "Aye, what's going on? I thought we're supposed to be looking for-"

Mercy held up  one hand to him not bothering to face him and kept he eyes trained on something else. Jesse shut his lips and tipped his hat over his eyes before walking up behind the two so that he could see what they were looking at.

"It's Talon."

Jesse tsked, "Well, I'll be. Old fart was right for once."

* * *

 

"Delta, there are unfamiliar readings coming from your right-" you stood up quickly and turned you scanner on heading towards the direction that Charlie told you. You stop a bit away and look at the body signatures on your screen and tap the side of your mask.

"Looks like three people, two males and one female. They look like they are carrying weapons." you let out an irritated sigh, "Things can never go as planned for me, huh?" You take out a small circular device from your pocket and press the button, bringing it to your mouth. You wait for the static to die down before you hear an annoyed 'what' come from the other side.

"Uh- yeah. Hi. Person you hired to keep look out. Funny thing, there are three people here and I think they are hostile. To the right end of the docs, one looks like they got a huge ass gun- Hello?" you shook the communicator and pressed the button a couple times to try and reconnect but failed. Shrugging you tossed it to the side and  leaved to the adjacent metal storage box to your left. "Looks like it's our cue to leave. Kappa, you hear that?"

"Yeah, I got it. Pi, lead them to the exit, _safely_ and I'll meet you there."

"Right,  ready to go Delta?"

You nodded knowing that he couldn't see you, "Yeah, lead the way squirt."

"Can you not-!"

" _Children, please._ "

The two of you stopped, "Yes, _dad._ " You tapped the side of your mask again and see the route to exit that Charlie had sent you. "See you in ten." You leaped to the nest metal crate and followed the route on the map hoping that you wouldn't come across any trouble. You hear the sounds of gun shots from afar and bit your lips together with anxiety. Those sounded like they were coming closer, a sudden explosion erupted from your right, the impact caused you to stumble and trip over your own two feet making you fall to the ground and barely landing safely.

"Fuck-!"

"Delta are you okay-?!"

"Are you alright-!?"

The brothers voice simultaneously rang in your com making you smile, "I'm alright, boys. Just caught off guard." you stood to your feel and dusted yourself off. Glancing at the damage the explosion caused you watched at the flames dance before shaking your head to get out of your thoughts. "Okay, for real now. We gotta get out, before things become even worse."

"I sent you the new route, this one should be okay. You will avoid getting caught up in the cross fire if there is any."

"Copy that, Kappa?"

"On my way." you turn to make your way towards the new exit route. You barely catch the soft whisper that came from Wally's line, "Please stay safe." You run the opposite way of the fire and try your best to avoid being seen by the two groups that were fighting. You stop to hide behind one of the half destroyed crates and peer around the corner to see familiar figures.

 

"Die, you bastard!" 76 aims his pulse rifle towards the black misty figure. An ominous chuckle leaves the ghostly figure as he pulls out two shotguns and starts shooting them up. You squeaked and quickly hid behind the crate placing a hand on your heart.

_Okay, calm down. Just get out of here and you can watch that shitty anime that Charlie likes... the one with the ninjas or something._  You nodded to yourself and continued to make your way to the exit, you weren't going to freak yourself out this time, that is as long as you don't come face to face with one of them. You drown out the sounds of guns and screaming until you make it to an area where it is quiet so you can catch your breath. You looked around your surroundings and made sure that the coast was clear before you turned on your com to contact Charlie and ask him here he was.

"Kappa."

"I see you, just head straight and we can leave together."

You smirked at his short professional response, "Roger that. Heading there now." You take a deep breath and let it out slow, you were in the clear now. Before you could take one step forward you freeze when you heard a click come from behind you.

"Stop right there, partner. Unless you want a couple holes in ya'"

Your breath hitched and blood went cold when you hear the oh so familiar southern drawl. You head was spinning as you felt your heart pulse faster and faster. You turned around slowly, keeping your hands to your side as you stiffly craned your head back to see a familiar face. You could feel the sweat that had formed on your brow slip down your cheek from under your mask. Scruffy beard, red tattered shawl, dirty cowboy boots and his stupid, stupid hat.

Jesse had clicked the safety off of his gun and his hand hovered over it in case he needed to draw and shoot the person in front of him. He had heard sound within all the commotion of 76 and Reaper fighting and saw a shadowed figure disappear and decided to follow it. It was a good thing he followed his gut because he managed to catch up to a person that may have been with Talon. He recognized the masked person from Winston's screens a couple days ago.

"Now be good an' take that mask of yer' face and put both hands in the air."

You gawked at the man in front of you and screamed internally, _no way am I doing any of those._ You stood stiffly and stared at you so called _father_ , the softest whisper left your lips,

_"Fuck me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, huh.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Hope you all enjoyed reading!  
> I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as I can, I'll be changing my work time which doesn't leave me with much time to type much when I'm free. But I'll try my best!  
> Until next time!


	12. Bitter Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank **[TheFearlessArmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFearlessArmy/pseuds/TheFearlessArmy)  
> **  
>  for the amazing fan art they drew for the story! I've never gotten anything like this before and it made me super happy and excited to receive it!
> 
>  
> 
> [Check it out!](https://66.media.tumblr.com/15969bee7f264df4ff4c851003b10979/tumblr_plzndgFyXg1uvempn_1280.png)
> 
> I just love how the Reader has a little Charlie and Wally necklace!! UWU  
> I cri a thousand tears.
> 
>  
> 
> My friend showed my this website to create characters and I gave it a try! This is how I imagine Charlie and Wally looking?  
> [Charlie and Wally](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4347e8366380f4f68bc4f9eb825df451/tumblr_pm6ngdy1AI1r3ivx7o1_1280.png)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, enough of that! I hope you all enjoy reading!

Were you dreaming? This had to be a dream, there was no way that he was standing in front of you right now. You were screaming in your head, the man that you cared for, loved, cherished. The man that said he loved you, then left you. He was standing right in front of you, telling you that if you move he would bust a cap in you, but let's ignore the minor details. You barely manage to hear Charlie screaming in your ear, telling you to run for it. You were proud of yourself, you thought you would be on the floor curled up into a ball if this ever happened, but instead you were still standing and sweating like crazy.

 

 

"I wont say it again, mask off and hands up."

 

 

You were never one to listen to authority, to your elders, or even to anyone. So the next thing that you say doesn't surprise you in the slightest.

 

 

"Make me." you grab the daggers that were at your side and duck down and lunge towards Jesse. He sneers and draws his gun and shoots three consecutive round at you. They miss but you barely scrape by the last ones. You rolled onto your side and stab one of the dagger you were holding to the ground and quickly get up. Jesse reloads again and takes his aim at you but doesn't get the second chance to shoot because you are already in front of him again and swiping upwards at his face. He lets a quick breath and takes a step backwards dodging the sharp end of your weapon but grunts when he felt the soles of your boots collide with his chest, kicking him to the ground. You take this moment to jump at him to get the upper hand. You hover above him, swiping the dagger at his face which he covers before stabbing it at the left side of his head making his eyes widen with shock. You slowly stand up and kick him in the chest for good measure before jumping a safe distance away from him. Jesse inwardly groans and gets up to his feet, he reaches for a flash bang on his belt with one hand while the other goes to his gun on the other side.

 

 

"Yer' testing my patience, tell me. You with Talon?" He slowly stalks over towards you, making you take steps backwards to keep a safe ways away from him.

 

 

You gulp and hope he doesn't notice how nervous you are,  "Have no idea what you are talking about, just got hired for this job." You decide that you were far enough from him to try and escape, he must have noticed the change in your posture because when you turned to take a break for it he snatched you by the arm and pulled you towards him.

 

 

_Fuck!-_

 

 

You panicked and started hitting at his chest, feeling helpless and angry. You just wanted to get away from him, you didn't need any of this right now, you just wanted to _go._ You let out a breath of relief when you suddenly feel his grip loosen making you fall to the ground with a thud. The sounds of gun shots rang in your ear followed by curses.

 

 

"God damnit!-"

 

 

You look up from the ground and see a black haze cover your line of vision making you want to rub at your eyes to see if you were dreaming. You scramble back a bit when you recognize the figure from before.

 

 

"G-ghost-!"

 

 

The black figure before you doesn't turn its back and continues shooting at Jesse who is shooting back and yelling out curses. "Ya' god damn traitor! What gives you the right to show yer' face in front of me!" You watch at the two continue to shoot at each other, _traitor?_

 

 

A deep chuckle leaves the foggy figure, "You never, do learn, boy. Always so naive."

 

 

"Shut your mouth, Reyes!"

 

 

Your mind goes blank for the second time today, what did Jesse just say? Reyes, as in Gabriel Reyes.

 

 

"What...?"

 

 

You watch as the men continue to fight, seemingly to forget about you. But you are too shaken up to move from your spot and just watch them with disbelieving eyes. You hear back up from both teams head your way making you slowly come back to your senses.

 

 

"--ame]!"

 

 

"Pi...?"

 

 

"[Name], god damnit! Listen to me!"

 

 

Your com rings in your ears as you wince at Charlies screaming voice. "Get out of there, **now.** Follow the route I gave you, Wally will cover you-" You stand too quickly giving yourself vertigo and stumble forward and falling to your knees once more.

 

 

"-nything happens, he will-"

 

 

"You there stop! Don't think you can get away a second time!"

 

 

You head whips to look over your shoulders to see 76 running towards you as a fast pace, Mercy is right on his tail with a look of determination in her eyes. _Get out. Get away._

 

 

"-u listening to me-?!"

 

 

"Don't move!"

 

 

"Damn you, Traitor!"

 

 

"-ame]!"

 

 

It suddenly became really hard for you to breathe, the feeling of someone squeezing your throat, restricting oxygen from entering your body. You head was pounding, cold sweat covered your entire body. You felt so heavy, like you weighed a thousand tons. Arms wrapped around yourself as you started to break down, tears running down your cheeks and escaping from behind your mask onto your neck. This was too much, too many people you thought were _gone_. So many things happening all at once, you thought you wouldn't have been prepared if you faced something similar to this, but never did you think that it would _actually_ happen. You see the blurry figure of 76 closing the distance through your teary eyes, the red glow of his visor making you want to throw up.

 

 

A sudden explosion sounded making the people around the area scream with pain and shock. Someone had shot through a couple of gas tanks that were around the area, igniting them and making them cause a huge explosion. You stare at the flames with a sense of bliss and go to close your eyes so the fires could engulf you so you could finally have a sense of peace. A sharp whistle of a bullet passing your ear snapped you out of your daze. It had hit your mask enough for it to crack and break in half. You stare at the broken part of your mask on the floor and raise a steady hand to touch the blood that was running down your cheek. The static of your communicator buzzed on the attached side of your mask.

 

 

"Snap the **fuck** out of it!"

 

 

A pathetic sob left your lips, "Wall-"

 

 

"Stand _up and run, god damnit!"_ you hear him reload his rifle and take another shot towards the mass of people.

 

 

"I've got you covered, now go!"

 

 

You stand to your feet and gather yourself up as quickly as you could before you look at the information Charlie had given you on the inside of your broken mask. You turned away from all the commotion and fighting and told yourself not to look back and just keep going and be on your way. But was once again stopped when your arm was grabbed again. A vicious snarl left your lips as you whipped backwards and took you the last remaining dagger from your belt and plunged it into the persons chest. You stare at the dagger now hidden inside the persons body and look up to see Jesse looking at your face with shock and sadness. Your eyes widen as you pulled away and turned to run.

 

 

"...[Name]...?"

 

 

Jesse's eyes widen before you activated the special feature of your daggers by pressing a button on the side of your mask, electric currents sparked and started going though him and around the people that were near your other daggers that you had planted from earlier. Jesse goes to reach out to grab your once more but you shake his weak hold on your arm while you smile bitterly at him and turning your back away.

 

 

**"Bye dad."**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Hope you all enjoyed.  
> Lol. damn.  
> That sure happened.  
> Thank you to everyone who has left me such nice comments in the last chapters, (aka most of you going. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-)  
> It really makes my day to read them, I also want to apologize for not responding to each and everyone, there are a lot and if I'm being honest I forget to reply and by the time I want to, I post a new chapter and then I'm swamped with more.  
> But know that i love every one of them and i thank you form the bottom of my heart!  
> It really makes me happy to see you all enjoying reading my stuff!  
> Let me know what you think!  
> Until next time!!


	13. Cry

You somehow make it home with minor physical injuries, once you turned your back to Jesse and ran like your life depended on it you remember seeing Wally's concerned face and his hand guiding you to the motor bike that was hidden. You sit in one of the chairs in the kitchen while Wally patches your wounds quietly, taking time to give you gentle caresses and soothing rubs to cal your nerves. Charlie had been by your side the moment the two of you arrived home, we wanted to bombard you with questions but immediately shut his mouth when we saw the state that you were in. Once Wally is finished bandaging your wounds Charlie brings you to your room and helps you change out of your gear. He places fresh clothing on your bed and ushers you to the washroom and waits for you to get out. You manage to turn on the shower and sigh when the warm water hits your body.

 

You mind is reeling and you have so many conflicting emotions running though your heart. It was too many things that happened at once and you certainly were not prepared for it. Once you wash yourself and change, both of your hands are taken by your boys who lead you into the living room and you see the sofa bed pulled out. They guide you to the sofa bed and the three of you sit in silence. After a while you feel warmth from both sides of your body and gently whispers in your ear, Wally lifts a hand to brush away the tears that were falling from your face causing you to sob loudly and cry harder. Charlie buries his head between your neck as his shoulders shake and his own tears stain your shirt. The last thing you remember before you fall asleep in their embrace is how much you love your boys and how you would die for them.

* * *

 

 

Angela ignores the curses and rough grunts leaving the masked man sitting on her table and continues to tend to 76's wounds despite his protests. He starts rambling about how he was so close to capturing Reaper and how it was Jesse's fault that Talon and their troops got away. Jesse sits with his head down taking the verbal blows coming from 76 and stares at the ground blankly. Once Angela is done with 76 the soldier grunts out a thank you and leaves the medical room to most likely bother Winston about any information that they had gathered about Talon.

 

"Jesse."

 

Jesse lifts his heavy head up to look and Angela who gives him a soft smile, "Let me heal you so you can get some rest." Jesse says nothing and stands on his feet and drags his body towards the medical table. Angela immediately busies herself with his wounds and wraps the places that needed to be wrapped. A frown crosses her face and her brows furrow and she watches the cowboys face and see that he is distressed.

 

"Jesse."

 

He doesn't even bother to look up at her as she calls out his name and places the last of the bandages on his arm. "If there is something bothering you, you know you can tell me." Angela places her hand on his shoulder and gives him a soft reassuring squeeze. He looks up at her and tries to give her his best smile.

 

"I don't think you will be able to help me this time doc'"

 

Angela's frown only grew deeper, "If it is something that ails you-"

 

"It's nothing yer' fancy medicine and healing voodoo can fix." Angela blinks and gives him a confused look, studying his face carefully. Jesse sighs and gets off of the table and walked to the chair he was sitting on to grab his hat, he places it on his head and covers his eyes as he walked towards the door. He mutters something but Angela's keen ears catch what he says, she doesn't however catch the tears falling from his eyes.

 

_"Don't think you can fix a broken heart."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter! Sorry its so tiny!  
> I'll be posting another one in a couple of days!  
> I hope you all enjoyed!  
> Until next time!


	14. Distracted

A grunt leaves your lips as you roll your sore shoulder and close your eyes behind your mask. This was the second job you had taken tonight and had to head off to the other side of the city for your last. It has been a week since the who 'seeing Jesse and everyone else you thought was dead' ordeal and your mind has been working nonstop and couldn't find anything to keep you distracted from thinking about it. So you resorted to taking lots of odd jobs, usually two or three a night and would sleep during the day because of how exhausted you were. Charlie was the only one who knew that you were taking extra jobs and you asked him not to tell his brother about it. He didn't say anything to you about taking multiple jobs and you always avoided him if he wanted to confront you for it. You walked over to where you had hidden your bike and turned the engine on, starting to make your way to the last job for the night. You hear your communicator buzz on and the soft tone of Charlie's voice fills your ears.

"Last job for tonight, huh?"

You hum over the roar of your engine as you weaved through traffic, "Yeah, I'll be home soon, is Wally still sleeping?"

Charlie gives you the answer you were looking for and then stops talking, you can hear him typing away on his computers and telling you where to take the right turns. You park your bike  bit farther away from where you were going and double check your suit for all the proper things like weapons and smoke bombs. You adjusted the mask on your face and  let out a small sigh, "I should be okay for this one alone Charlie, I'm just going to be grabbing some painting then leaving." You hear Charlie's breathing stall briefly and him 'tsk'.

"I know you're tired, I've been doing jobs more frequently and for a much longer time and you have been up helping me as well. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Charlie grunts, "I'll still be here, waiting. Until you get back home, so I don't see a point in m logging off now."

You smile as you made your way towards the museum and quickly scanned the building for guards, "I'll let you know if I need help, you can at least rest your eyes. Staring at the screen all day and night can't be good for your eyes." You hear him sigh again before giving in and telling you to contact him if something happens. The communicator turns off as  you scale the side of the building to the roof. It was easy finding a place to break into, the museum had a skylight at the which was right above the painting that you so happened to be taking. You rolled your eyes as you thought back to all those cliché spy movies with them coming down from above and then grabbing said item. _I guess I'm  one of those people tonight._ You hooked on and chord from you belt to the window and made sure that is was secure. You sigh as you walk towards to window and open it, raising an eyebrow at how it wasn't even locked. You shrugged and jumped down and dandled yourself over the painting. It was as easy as you thought and got the painting with no problems and were making your way back towards the meeting point to exchange the painting for your payment. After about thirty minutes you completed your transaction, bank account full of money and one happy customer. Checking the time inside of your mask you saw that it was a bit early to head back home, and decided to wander the streets and maybe grab a doughnut for the boys. Changing out of your costume you adjusted your backpack that was on your back and made it towards the doughnut shot near your place that you frequented often. Pushing the door open and hearing the familiar jingle of the bell made you smile.

"Ah! If it isn't, [Name]! Here again for another late night snack I see!"

You nod and walk over to your usual spot on the counter and give a smile at the large man behind it, "Evening, Stuart. The usual please."

The large man chortled and wiped his hands on his dirty apron and went to grab some plastic gloves and an empty box to fill it with your usual order.

"Another late shift tonight?"

You hum and lean on your hand and watch the jolly man place more doughnuts in the box, "You know me, same old shifts." Stuart laughed and placed two extra doughnuts in your box before closing it and putting the filled box beside you.

"You are a hard worker, that's for sure. I put a little extra, for you and your boys." he gives you a wink making you shake your head and smile.

"This is one of the reasons they are getting fat, Stuart."

He replies with another laugh and waves you off before disappearing behind the doors to check on his baked goods in the oven. You sigh as you popped open the box and grabbed blindly at a sugary confection, taking a good bite of it and sighing with contentment. You were so wrapped up with eating your doughnut and a bit tired from all the jobs you did tonight, you didn't notice another person take a seat next to you.

"Long night?"

You flinch and clench the hand that was holding your doughnut, making the pastry shrivel and crumbs fall to the counter. You whip your head to your left and almost choke when you see the familiar face of,

"Gwenji...?"

You watch as the man lifts his hand and give you a two finger salute, "Yo, [Name]."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late and short chapter!  
> I've been working lots and I will be going back to school...  
> Hope you all enjoyed reading and thank you to all who have sent me such kind, kind, messages.  
> I'll try and update sometime soon!  
> Again, thanks for reading!  
> Until next time!


	15. Reminder

You stare at the familiar face of the cyborg you knew since you were young. Taking note of how you can't really see his face, because it was fully covered this time, but you could recognize his voice anywhere, it was one thing that didn't change over the years. You try and swallow the mouthful of doughnut lodged in your throat and gave a small cough of how dry it was. You placed the squished pastry on the counter and wiped your hand on your shirt. Even though you couldn't see his face you could tell that he was smiling at you which made you blush with embarrassment. Clearing your throat you shifted in your seat and tried to appear relaxed and calmed by his presence.

"Uh- hey, Hi."

Genji looks at you before giving you a silent nod and the two of you sit in awkward silence. You twiddle your thumbs out of nervous habit and bite your bottom lip, it felt like you were seven again, sitting with him and remembering how the two of you were and what kind of relationship it was. When you were younger you bothered him relentlessly and annoying him to a point where he had to hide from you to get some peace and quiet, but as you grew older you gained a high level of respect for him as he trained you in sparring and meditation.

"You-uh. Still meditate....?" you inwardly cringe at your questions and smack yourself in the face with your free hand and groan while covering your face in your arms. Genji chuckles and grabs a doughnut from your box and  turns it in his fingers to examine it.

"I do, yes." You take a peek from your arms and see him lift the top of him mask over his eyes and him take another glance at you. "I take it, you are behind on yours." You grunt and avoid eye contact and mumble out your answer.

"I've been... busy."

"Doing shady jobs."

"Yes- no!" you sit up straight and whip your head towards him, "How do you know?" He shrugs and places the doughnut back down in the box making you nibble your lip with mild anxiety. "Have you been stalking me?"

"Yes."

You blink at his straight forward answer and look at him dumbfounded before scoffing and giving him the stink eye, "So, you know exactly what I've been up to... for how long have you been watching me Mr. Stalker?" Genji pretends to think before giving his answer to you.

"Three years."

"Oh, well- THREE YEARS?!"

You nearly fall off your seat, barely holding yourself down with the grip on the counter, "What the hell?"

"You have been through a lot, since I managed to find you where you were. Even took in the two boys as family."

The hairs on your skin rise at the mention of the brothers, "Don't do _anything_ to them."

"I never said that I would, [Name]. It was not my intention to harm you or your family." you calm down at his words and trust him that he is being honest. You shift in your seat and fully face him now, "What are your intentions, Genji?"

Genji doesn't move from his position while ha talks, "As I said before, I mean no ill will. I am just-" he pauses from his sentence making you blink and tilt your head in confusion, did he short circuit?

"Just want to know that you are safe."

You hum and sigh, "I _am_ safe."

"Safe from people who will harm you."

"Like I said, I am safe."

"From yourself."

You purse your lips into a frown as Genji continues to talk, "I know what it is like to push people away that want to help and that care for you a lot. It took me a while to accept that letting people into your heart does wonders," he turns to look at you straight in the eyes, "Especially when I went off doing my own things so recklessly." You avert your gaze from his ashamed before letting out a small chuckle.

"You really didn't change, huh?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

The buzz of your communicator rings in your ear and you hear the soft snore of Charlie on the other line. You face softens and you let out a tired groan. "Must you be so cryptic?

"Again, no idea what you mean." you smile when you see the corner of his eye crinkle, letting you know that he is smiling under the rest of his mask.

"I am simply, looking out for a precious friend."

Your brows furrow and you blink, before you could ask him what he meant the chair that he was sitting on is empty. "Wait- What?" you whip your head back and forth looking for the missing cyborg but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn, ninjas." you shake your head and take the box of doughnuts and place some money on the table for Stuart. You walk out of the doughnut joint and leisurely make your way back home, humming a soft lullaby you have known since you were small. From the rooftops a dim green light from a visor followed you all the way home, making sure you got back safely. Once you arrived home and closed the door behind you it was around six in the morning and you could hear the clattering of pots and pans in the kitchen.

"...Wally?"

The red head turns from his cooking to see your tired smiling face before turning the stove off and walking towards you. "[Name]-"

"I'm sorry for being an idiot." this causes Wally to blink, not expecting the words that came out of your mouth. You shifted from leg to leg and shrugged, "I guess I didn't want to worry the two of you, I just wanted to try and be strong for you guys."

Wally shakes his head and brings you into his arms, "You always were stubborn. I forget that you are older than us and have done a lot for us." You hum as you buried your head between his shoulder and return the hug letting out a soft 'I know.'

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No," you shake your head and whisper, "I do."

Wally stares at the top of your head with a knowing look and gives your back a pat before pulling away. "I'll wake Charlie, then we can talk."

"Okay." you watch as Wally exits the kitchen towards his brothers room, "Tell him I brought doughnuts!" you smile at Wally's laughter and take a seat at the kitchen table and let out a deep sigh of relief.

_"Stupid ninja, being right about everything."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another update! Arent you all lucky!  
> I felt bad for the last chapter, with it being so short and leaving you all with the cliff hanger.  
> This chapters is a bit slow but i thought it was necessary for the Reader to get things out of their system.  
> And would ya' look at that, got told by Genji to suck it up and talk about feeling and shit.  
> Such a wise cyborg ninja.  
> Hope you all enjoyed reading! things will start picking up from now on! Hope you are prepared!!  
> Until next time!


	16. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello. Here's another surprise update.   
> Get wrecked.   
> Enjoy. ♡

You mutter beneath your breath as you held onto the two heavy bags of groceries in your hands. "You can't be left alone in the house while the oven is on, [Name]... You'll burn my pound cake, [Name]... Remember what happened three days ago, it took me five hours to clean the oven from burnt pizza, [Name]..." you mimic Wally's voice with yours and let out a condescending laugh at the end.

 

You roll your eyes, "I'm the older one here, god damnit! You even said so a couple days before. But nooooo, [Name]  can go ahead and take down criminals with guns and dangerous weapons but can't be trusted with a running oven." you blew a raspberry and sulked. Wally had the sudden urge to bake after dinner which resulted in the two of you arguing of who would be getting some extra ingredients he needed, you insisted on staying at home and watch his pie bake but he had thought otherwise. Which resulted in your going out around nine at night to grab some groceries for him. You sigh as you make your way back home, the streets emptier than usual because it being a Monday tomorrow.

 

You figured people wanted to get home early so they can get a good night's rest. You hum to yourself as you passed another street light not noticing how it flickered as you passed under it. After the third light you pass you started to notice that was darker than before, you turn to look over your shoulder and see that the street lights that you had passed were now off. Warning alarms rang in your head and you mentally prepared yourself if you needed to punch a bitch. You slowly turn your gaze towards you and let out a strangled sound as you feel your stomach drop. Eyeing the black misty figure floating a couple meters away from you, you tightened your grip on the plastic bag in your hands. You gulp nervously as it stared at you, unmoving, as if waiting for you to make the first move. Your body felt as stiff as a board and mind reeling with so many thoughts but one struck out the most.

 

You remember when you saw Jesse and the Reaper fighting, he called out Reyes. You blinked slowly and eyed the misty figure, could it be, really the same Reyes you knew? You slowly place the bangs down at your feet before taking a shaky step towards the black masked man. You didn't even realize that you had opened your mouth and let out a shaky, "Rey-Rey...?"

 

The Reaper does not move as you walk closer to him. You are now arms length away from him and raise a nervous hand towards his mask, hoping for the worst, and him grabbing your arm and cutting it off. But to your utter surprise he lets you place a gentle hand on the side of his mask.

 

You stare into the dark holes of the mask for eyes, trying to look for something that you recognize but see nothing. With a trembling hand you raise the mask slowly to reveal a scared, pale but familiar face. You slowly remove the mask from the Reapers face and let out a loud sob, you hadn't realized that tears were falling from your eyes since you saw the bottom half of his face.

 

"You- yo-your!"

 

The hand holding the mask falls to your side as you stare up at the familiar face of Gabriel. You start to blubber and drop them mask in your hand before throwing yourself at his form. Gabriel just stands still, not lifting his arms or making any movement of trying to console you. He allows you to cry and tug into his chest, not bothered how it was getting wet and dirtied. He stares at the top of your head with an unreadable expression before looking up into the night sky.

 

 

 

You couldn't tell how long you were crying for and how you ended up back in your room. Blinking groggily and rubbing away the sleep from your puffy eyes you looked around your surroundings with confusion.

 

"How did I?"

 

You throw your legs over the side of the bed and walk out towards the living room where you see Wally and Charlie watching TV.

 

"Walls? Charlie?"

 

Wally turns his head slightly to glance at you before turning back to the television, "Oh, look who's awake." Charlie mutters a 'good morning sleepyhead' then stuffs a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

 

"How did I get back home?"

 

The brothers now turn to face you and give you a weird look, "Are you still half sleep?" Charlie raised an un-amused eyebrow at you. "You came home with the groceries, placed them on the table and said you were going to take a nap." You try not to frown, not recalling saying or doing any of these things but let out a soft, "Oh, right." Wally smiles and nods his head towards the kitchen.

 

"Pie is done, if you wanted some." you nod and thank him as you make your way to the kitchen seeing three pies on top of the table cooling before helping yourself to one slice. You bring the plate with you to your room and close the door silently as you place the pie on your working table. You scratch your head with confusion as you try and remember what happened after you saw Gabriel, questioning yourself it you dreamt it all. 

 

"I must be going crazy, it had to have been a dream."

 

Your eyes move around your room looking for nothing in particular before it stops at a familiar item sitting on top of your pillow. You reach out and hold the familiar plush owl from your childhood, not as clean as it was before. The once white fur now stained with black soot and the tips of the feathers and tail seemed to have been singed. Holding it in your hands you give it a small sad smile before placing it in front of you while you sat down and ate your pie. _Guess, my dream was real._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it every time Reader is out minding their own business people from their past just comes up and messes them up.  
> Poor, poor Reader.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading!  
> Thank you for all those to have read and left a message for me!  
> Until next time!


	17. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! I will be posting another one right away!  
> Just trying to get some things out of the way before some serious shit starts happening!  
> Hope you all enjoy!

Angela gives her old friend a sad smile as she watches 76 pace around the room in a huff. She knows he is doing this for the safety of the citizens and his friends and has made it his duty to keep innocent people safe but this was just getting out of hand.

"I can't believe you lost the vigilante we were after during the mission!" 76 barks at the man sitting at the table. Jesse raised an eyebrow at the older man and chewed on the end of his unlit cigar. He lets out a grunt before sighing loudly.

"Like I said, they caught me off guard."

Soldier 76 snaps his head at Jesse and snarls, "And _why_ is that Agent? You know there is no room for rookie mistakes in the battle field. I thought you would have learned that by now."

Jesse glares at 76 but says nothing as he lets out another irritated breath leave through his nose.

"We can now confirm that _pest_ is with talon, they were working for them!" Angela watches 76's visor flash red with anger, Winston sitting at the computers tapping away softly but still listening to the soldier.

"The attacks are getting worse, after what happened last week there have already been three more in the city, Talon is working fast and civilians are getting injured. We need to stop them, _now_." while 76 was ranting and pressing things on holopad Angela takes a brief glance at Jesse who seems to have quieted down and to be deep in thought.

"Jesse, is everything alright?" she asks with concern, she sees the creases on his brow deepen and the corner of his lips turn downward.

"I think- I think I know the masked person was."

Soldier lets out a shocked grunt and whips his head towards the cowboy, "What?! You saw their face and didn't bother including it in your report! Who is it!"

Jesse makes a face, not answering him immediately causing 76 to get angrier. Angela hold up one of her hand in front of him telling him to stop before walking towards Jesse.

"Jesse, if you did happen to see the face of the masked person, It can help us determine if they are with Talon or not."

The whole room is silent as Jesse takes his time to tell them who he saw. He raised is head and let out the softest mutter but everyone in the room heard the words that left his mouth.

"[Name]... It was mot definitely, [Name]."

Angela lets out a soft gasp and raises her hand to her mouth in shock. "Why in the world- Are you sure about this Jesse?"

He looks into the watery eyes of Angela and smiles sadly, "I 'aint lying. It was really [Name]."

76 stays quiet before walking behind Winston who is already going data and information checks on [Name] in the city and world. "If it was them, we better get them back fast... before Talon brainwashes them too."

Jesse's face turned into something of pained shock and realization, 76 was right. You were already with Talon and if they think you were to be an asset to them they would not hesitate to lure you into their schemes. The others in the room all agree and start to discuss how they can come into contact with you and to try and get you on their side. Unknown to them, at the corner of the room  flash of green slipped past the doors.

Genji had to pay you a visit.


	18. Surprise Visit

You laugh loudly as you watch one of the contestants on TV fall into a pool of slime, trying their best to swim their way out. Grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl on your stomach you shoved it into your mouth messily, not minding that half of it fell onto your chest and tumbling down to the couch. Today was relaxing, Wally was out working at the flower shop and Charlie had some classes he had to attend. Which left you at home by yourself watching stupid television shows and stuffing your face with junk food. You snicker again as you watch yet another contestant fall down, resulting in them getting caught in the slime below.

"Idiots, they need to get the timing right. Of course they are going to fall if they just go run blindly at this kind of obstacle!" you chewed loudly and raised your fist full of popcorn. "If I was doing this, I'd clear this course in no time! Hell, I'll probably also win the grand prize!" You cheered to yourself before opening your hand letting the popcorn fall over you. "Easy ten grand I'd make in minutes! Maybe, Ill appear on some talk shows because I'm so awesome..."

"I doubt talk shows would invite you to be on, if this is the way you act."

You head snapped to your left at the sudden voice in the room, the bowl of popcorn on your chest fell to the floor with a dull thud as you stood up and got into defensive position.

"What-! Who's there?! I know kung-fu!" you had your arms raised with hands positioned to karate chop someone in front of you. The cyborg tilted his head and crossed his arms as he stared at you ridiculous stance.

"Stop that, it's a shame to see such a skilled fighter react this way."

You blinked as you stared at the familiar cyborg in your living room. Your arms did not go down yet and you slowly realized that you were still in your pyjama bottoms and tank top. You feel your cheeks start to grow hot with embarrassment.

"Wh- What are you doing here?!" your voice cracks with embarrassment as you point an accusing finger at him.

"Checking up on you."

" _Inside_ my house?!" you give him a look, "How did you get in?" you see him shift slightly preparing to give you an answer but you raise a hand to stop him, "Never mind, I don't want to know." You run a hand through your hair as you sigh loudly and plop back down to the couch. Genji watches you with mild amusement as you stare blankly at the television that was still running.

"Would it kill 'ya to, I don't know _call_ next time you wanna drop by?" you turned your head over your shoulder to raise an eyebrow at him, "I could have been doing something... I don't know- embarrassing!"

"And you throwing popcorn in the air as you watch TV, stating that you can do things better than an average person and get famous is not?"

You pout and scratch the back of your head, "Touché..." You pat the empty seat beside you motioning him to take it but he makes no move to do so. "So? What do I owe the pleasure of your visit."

"You have grown into a fine adult, [Name]."

"What-" you snap your head to look back at him but find out that he was gone, "Genji- what are you-" You turn to see him standing beside your television standing casually, "Are you-" you stare at him before covering your body with your hands. "Are you checking me out-? Gross man! Personal space and shit!" You scramble to get yourself covered as you hear Genji chuckle lightheartedly.

"If you need me, all you need to do is call."

"What? Genji, talk to me like a normal person for once." you stand from the couch to make your way towards him but isn't surprised when you see the empty space where he used to stand. Turning around in the room, scanning the area you let out a frustrated huff.

"You didn't even give me your number, you idiot!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading!  
> Things are going to start getting... worse?  
> I want to apologize for the late update (I'm sure all of you are rolling your eyes) I'm super surprised some of you stick by for so long with my lazy ass!  
> Thanks again for reading, and I hope you look forward to the next! (Its gonna be a doozy)  
> Until next time!


	19. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead.

"No way! No way, no way, no way!!!"

 

Wally chuckles at your form that was jumping up and down on one of the couches in the living room. Charlie sits on the opposite couch and sighs as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

 

"We get it, you're happy."

 

You flopped onto the couch and  thrusted the three tickets in your hands, "Of course I am! I haven't been to an amusement park since.... never!" Bringing the tickets to your face for the fifth time you gave them a big grin.

 

"Wally you're the best!"

 

Charlie scoffed and turned his head, muttering under his breath, "It was my idea to get them for you though..." You laughed and launched yourself from the couch in front of him and wrapped your arms around the younger boy.

 

"Thank you too, Charlie!" Charlie spluttered and proceeded to try and shove you off of him but failed miserably. Wally watched the two of you fondly before clearing his throat and walking towards the door.

 

"Well then, shall we head out?"

 

You snapped up into standing position abruptly causing Charlie to yelp and fall on the floor, "Yes! Let's go now!" You ran into your room to gram your wallet and other things you needed before heading towards the door. Charlie grumbled from the floor and picked himself up, brushing himself and giving his brother a glare when he heard him chuckle.

 

"I swear, it's like they are the youngest one here..."

 

Wally shrugged and motioned his brother to go get changed quickly so that they can leave. "Go, we will be leaving soon, don't want to keep them waiting."

 

"Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

 

The roar of the roller coaster passing by above you made you giggle with excitement, "Look! Look!" You pointed at one of the furry mascots that was handing out balloons to children, then ran towards a nearby concession stand to look at the sweets.

 

"[Name]! Don't go running off!" Wally yelled at your which fell deaf to your ears. He grabbed Charlies' hand and pulled him towards the direction you had gone off to. "[Name]!" You blinked when you hear your name being called from behind you.

 

"You guys look!" you whipped around, a big smile on your face as you held the biggest helping of cotton candy the worker could have made in your hands. "Look how fluffy it is! I've always wanted to try this!" You take a big bite as the boys eyed you warily.

 

"[Name], that looks awfully sweet..." Wally watched your gobble the cotton candy in your hands until there was only the paper stick left.

 

"Ugh- did you really just eat all of that at once?!" Charlie gave you a look as you threw away the paper cone.

 

"That was great! Look what I also got!"

 

The brothers glanced at each other warily, "[Name]... I think you should-"

 

An extra large bag of mini doughnuts was shoved into their faces, "Ta-dah!"

 

"A-are you really going to eat all of that yourself?!"

 

You hum as you placed a doughnut in your mouth and nodded, "Mmmhmmm, but don't worry, look!" you reached out for the boys hand and placed their own bags of doughnuts. "I got you guys one too, so we don't have to share!" Wally and Charlie looked down at the  extra large sized bag of sugary sweets in their hand and paled.

 

"Gee... thanks..."

 

You hummed as you walked with the boys around the park, pointing to more foods that you wanted to try and buying them for you and the boys without their consent. Forcing them to ride on the rides right after they ate and playing games with them, trying to win the crappy prizes they offered.

 

"The look on the workers face!" you laughed loudly as you held an over sized cow plush. The boys laughed with you, holding the other snacks you have gotten prior and some smaller prizes hooked around their arms. "I don't understand how people could lose so easily! You just need to shoot at three moving targets." Wally laughed and sighed at your comment.

 

"Well, normal people usually don't have certain types of... skills like we do." Charlie nodded while munching on a candy apple you had bought for him earlier. The three of you walked in comfortable silence as you looked for a place to sit. Once you found one your placed the cow plush in the seat next to you as the two boys took the ones across from you. Wally placed all the sweets and toys down before rummaging in his pocket for his wallet.

 

"I'm gonna go buy some food for us to eat."

 

"Oh! I want to try the blue cotton candy this time!"

 

Wally gave you a pointed stare which made you laugh nervously, "I mean, uh. A hot dog sounds good." Charlie sighed tiredly as he slumped in his chair and rolled his neck.

 

"I'll be back you two." you nodded and watched as Wally walked towards the nearest food stand. You glance around watching people that were happily talking around you, hearing the gleeful cries of children and laughs of parents. You redirected your attention back to Charlie who seemed to be sleeping in his chair.

 

"Thanks for bringing me here."

 

Charlies' eyes snapped open and looked at you, "What?" You smiled softly at the younger brother and leaned forward, resting your head on your arm on the table in front of you.

"I said thank you."

 

Charlie stared at your face, unable to tear his gaze from the loving smile you gave him. His face started to heat up and then he started sputtering.

 

"Wha- sto- Of course, yeah, whatever."

 

Your smile grew wider as you watch him get embarrassed over your words, lucky for him Wally had come back and placed to tray of food on the table.

 

"Charlie?"

 

You looked at Wally and shrugged, "All I said was thank you."

 

Wally gave the two of you a confused look while he took his seat next to his brother before realizing the underlying meaning.

 

"Ah. It's not a problem, [Name], you do so much for us, it's the least we can do for you."

 

You scoffed as you grabbed a hot dog and bit into it, "Please, you guys have done so much for me. Also having to put up with me ridiculous behaviour today."

 

Charlie grabbed a hot dog his brother handed to him and the boys began eating as well, "We know you wanted to go to an amusement par for the longest time. We were lucky it happened to fall on the day of your Birthday." You paused, hot dog half way to your mouth and you stared at the two who started to look embarrassed.

 

"Birthday?"

 

Charlie huffed, "It's your birthday, dummy." Wally nodded silently beside him and smiled.

 

"Happy Birthday [Name]."

 

"Yeah, Happy birthday..."

 

You slowly placed the hot dog down on the table and stared at the brothers with watery eyes, "You guys... I love you guys so mu-"

 

 

 

A loud explosion cut you off which was followed by loud screams, you whipped your hear behind you to see another explosion go off.

 

"Wally- Charlie-!"

 

 

You turn around and stand from your seat to see the support of one of the rides come falling down above your boys, before you could move you see Wally push his brother from his chair and scream at you. Your vision goes white as you see a bright flash, a sharp pain pierces your left side before you vision turns fuzzy as you fall unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. I'm sorry.  
> Things have been crazy.  
> Work stuff, School stuff.  
> yeah.  
> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> Until next time!
> 
> (p.s. also sorry (not sorry) for the cliff hanger)


	20. My Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back for round two.  
> Boom. Pow. Crash.

You hear the muffled noises of gun shots and screams as you lie on the gravel. Opening your eyes slowly you try and blink away the white spots and blurriness. You mid started to reboot as you blink faster and remember what had happened.

 

_My boys!_

 

Your brain seemed to work faster than your body because when you wanted to get up from the ground you barley moved an inch. You huffed loudly as you turned your head to see a pool of blood around your body. You turn your head towards where the boys were before and reach out your arm towards them as if you can grab them despite how far away you were. Once again you try to lift yourself up but find it harder than usual. _Why?_ That's when you see it, you _arm_ lying just a ways from you, you stare at it before you started panicking. _My arm, that's my arm._  You look to your right and see that hand that had reached out towards the boys and then look to your left to see the source of the pool of blood around you. In your moment of panic you ignore the pain and blood coming from you and faintly hear the familiar cries of Charlie. Worry welling up inside you, you forget about your severed arm and haul yourself up with much difficulty before staggering past your arm and towards the pile of metal bars where the boys once sat.

 

"-rlie... Charlie..." You began to mumble, a crazed chant of his name leaving your lips. As you hobble closer the cries get louder. "Charlie!"

 

"[Na-me...]" the sound of his sobs lights a fire in your chest as you try and shove the metal poles away from you, trying to get to him. You somehow manage to do so and see Charlie cradling his brothers head in his lap. You look around and your blood freezes when you see the lower half of Wally's body crushed under a large metal pillar, his form looking pale as he lies unconscious.

 

"He's- he's not walking up-! [Name] what do we do-" Charlie looks towards you as you get closer and his tears only flow out more, eyes widening when he sees your missing arm. "Your- your- [Name]- Your arm!" Charlies' face goes white and he trembles harder. "Your **arm!** "

 

You smile gently at him and walk towards him, reaching your right hand and patted his head, "It's okay."

 

"N-no! it's not! What do I do- I can't- how can I-?!" You kneel down over Wally's body and place your ear over his mouth checking if he is still breathing. He was, thank god. You ignore the hysterical cries coming from Charlie and go to move the pillar that was crushing Wally.

 

"Charlie, when I say pull, pull your brother out."

 

"[Name]! You can't! You're- your're really hurt!"

 

"Listen to me-"

 

**"I can't let you leave me too!"**

 

You stare at Charlie, getting a déjà-vu. Instead of the dark haired boy in front of you, you see a young Wally screaming at you. The tears in his eyes were still falling as he sobbed loudly, _"[Name]... please..."_

"Charlie. Do you trust me?"

 

"...I do..."

 

"Charlie." you give him the best smile you can muster in this situation, "Do _you_ trust me."

 

Charlie gave you a shaky nod, "I- I trust you."

 

"Okay, let's give it a go."

 

What seemed like hours you finally manage to somehow lift the pole up with one arm and Charlie managed to pull Wally out from under it. You check Wally and see that he is indeed unconscious but his legs were completely crushed. You frown and glance at the younger brother that was gently stroking his older brothers face, sobs leaving his lips as his shoulders trembled.

 

"We need to get out of here."

 

Charlie snapped his head towards you, giving you a helpless look, "H-how-"

 

"Carry your brother and follow me from behind, I'll go first in case there are people that will attack."

 

"But your- arm-"

 

"I'm fine."

 

Charlie snapped and yelled at you, "You are **not** fine! You lost an arm for fucks sake!" You blinked and glanced down at the missing appendage.

 

"I managed to stop the bleeding somehow, so I'll be okay, but for now, we need to get out of here-"

 

"You need medical help!"

 

"Charlie."

 

"Please, for once in your life, listen to me!"

 

"Charlie."

 

"I can't even do anything and yet you-"

 

"Charlie!" you yell at him causing him to stop and frown at you, before he can open his mouth you stop him by shushing loudly.

 

"Someone's coming." Charlie freezes and hold his brother tighter in a feeble attempt to protect him. You grab a dagger from you belt and hold it out in front of you with your good arm, getting into defensive position. You see a figure start to come closer to you and the grip on your weapon only tightens. The swish of a cape and the familiar silhouette comes into view before you see a familiar face stand just a couple feet away from you.

 

"[Name]..."

 

You glare at the man and snarl out his name,

 

_**"Jesse."** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh- oof.  
> Hope you enjoyed, yet another cliff hanger.  
> Oopsie? (Not really)  
> I feel a bit bad because, every time I update it seems like I really like hurting Reader and you guys.  
> I swear I don't enjoy it.... as much??  
> Hope you enjoyed reading (and crying and raging)!
> 
> Until next time!


	21. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da   
> *jazz hands*

Jesse stared at you with do many mixed emotions that he couldn't even begin to describe; relief, happiness, sadness? He was so glad that he found you again, so relieved. His gaze swept over your battered form his face furrowing with every scratch and bruise he past in your body.  Eyes dilating when he saw that you were missing your left arm. He noticed the pool of semi-dried blood on the ground a couple feet away from you and the two boys that were behind you. You were severely _hurt._ His baby, is child, _hurt._ He took a step forward making you take one back and lift your dagger higher.

 

"Don't you **dare** come any closer than you are now, so help me god I will slit your throat."

 

Jesse frowned, "[Name], you're hurt." he took another step.

 

"I swear I'll do it, McCree!" you pointed the dagger towards him, your brow furrowing with displeasure.

 

Jesse let out a sad sigh, "Please, [Name]." another step, you growled loudly and threw the dagger at him which he dodged easily. Grabbing another one from your belt you got ready to throw it again if he got even closer.

 

"Fuck you!" You squisted your eyes with concentration, sweat starting to form at the base of your forehead.

 

"I just want to help you," he glanced towards the boys again, "And you're friends."

 

You scowled and tutted, "The day I let you touch **my family** is the day I'll _die._ So turn your sorry excuse for a man around and leave us alone."

 

Jesse felt a sharp pain through his chest when he heard your words and couldn't help but grimace his frown becoming deeper than before. He sighed sharply before taking bigger steps towards you. Panicking you threw your dagger at him again but missed, and hastily went to grab another with your hand.

 

"Get away from me!" Your voice cracked as you eyed Charlie behind you.

 

"I've have just about enough, of your childishness, [Name]. Let me help you."

 

"Fuck off!"

 

Jesse was only a few steps away from you as he reached to grab your arm and pull you towards him, but reeled back when he narrowly dodged a bullet that came between the two of you. You stumbled back in shock and fell to your bum hitting the ground roughly. Charlie called out our name in worry as he reached out for you. Jesse glared and directed his gaze to his right where the shot had been taken. A cloud of black mist swirled around before forming into a familiar figure in front of you.

 

Grunting Jesse took out his gun and cocked it before pointing it at Reaper. "What are you doing here, traitor."

 

Reaper ignored the cowboy and glanced over his shoulder to look at you, you couldn't see because of his mask but is eyes lingered on your missing arm and battered body.

 

"Come with me and all will be fixed, [Name]."

 

Jesse's eyes widened before taking a shot at him which he moved out of the way for. "Don't listen to him!"

 

Reaper, turned back towards Jesse but still spoke to you, "Your arm will be fixed and the brothers will be healed. All you need to do is come with me." Jesse started screaming at Reaper and then at you, bullets now being fired at a fast pace. In all the commotion you watch as the two men you had come to know so well fight, as you turn towards Charlie who had started crying again. You crawled towards him and brought him into your chest, hugging him with your arm and patting his head with reassurance. The boys were in bad shape, Wally's legs have been crushed and Charlie has been traumatized, not to mention you were missing a fucking arm. You needed to get your boys out of here safely. If you went with Gabriel, he said he would fix you and the boys up, but at what cost was it to you. Jesse seemed like he wanted to help you but could you trust him after all these years, there was still a bitterness in your heart. But what really mattered to you now was your boys. They were hurt and you had to get them help fast.

 

You had to choose.

 

Jesse or Gabriel.

 

Gabriel or Jesse.

 

Your boys.

 

You start to hyperventilate causing Charlie to pull away from your embrace and call out to you with worry. This was too much, you had to choose. But you didn't want to go with either. But your family needed you, they were hurt. You clutched your shoulder, the pain of losing an arm rushing back to you, adrenaline wearing off and tears filled you eyes.

 

If you chose one, the other would suffer.

 

But everyone was suffering now.

 

_What do you do._

 

An anguished cry leaves your lips as you yell out a name in the midst of battle and gunshots before you see a bright green light flash and encompass the area you are in. The creak of metal could be heard as the last metal support beam breaks from its position from above you and comes falling down and crashes where  the three of you sat. Jesse stops abruptly and yells your name as he sees the large metal beam come falling towards you and the brothers. He started running but everything seemed to be going in so motion. All he see is a flash of light and the sound of metal crashing where you were settled.

 

"[Name]!"

 

Jesse ignores Reaper and rushes towards the newly made pile of metal and haphazardly tries to pull them away to reach you. A crazed chant of your name leaving his lips as tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. Reaper watches a ways away staring at Jesse somewhat sadly before disappearing from the battle field. Jesse doesn't know how long he has been digging through the metal bars and poles, he also doesn't notice that Angela and the rest of his team were around him. They try to ask him what happened but got no clear answer from him. Angela manages to hear him cry out your name before finally understanding what might have happened beforr yelling at the others to help clear the area. What seemed like forever they managed to clear the pile of metal but was shocked to only see a large pool of blood and your severed arm on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol yet another cliff hanger.  
> Oof.   
> Hope you all enjoyed, I sure did.  
> Lemme know what you think happened!   
> Just letting you guys know I have the next chapter planned and outlined already, so hopefully more chapters during the week?
> 
> No promises.
> 
> Until next time!!!!


	22. Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The light chirps of birds flowed into the room as the light breeze brought some stray cherry blossom petals floated into the room you were currently in. You sighed as you squeeze the damp cloth in your hand, ridding it of excess water and placing it on Wally's forehead. Charlie is fast asleep next to his brother, a thick futon cover over his body. You look up and out the window and watch the small sparrows fly past chirping loudly at each other. The sound of the sliding door catches your attention as you see Genji walk in with a new bowl of water. He walks towards you and kneels down beside you, placing the fresh bowl where the old one was and taking it. The two of you sit in silence as you stare at the brothers who were sleeping soundly. Genji is the first one to break the silence.

 

"When I said you can call me any time, that didn't only account to a middle of a battle field."

 

You smile softly and reach your arm to brush some of Wally's hair from his forehead. "Thank you."

 

The two of you go back into silence, after a couple minutes Genji stand up taking the old bowl of water and walks towards the door. "Dinner will be ready in a couple hours, I will bring it to you then." You nod at him as he steps out and goes to close the door, "Do not hesitate to ask for something if needed." With that he slides the door shut leaving you with your thoughts. You stare at your boys sadly remembering what had happened a few weeks prior.

 

* * *

 

_You were going crazy, you went even sure he would hear you but you called out his name anyways. "Genji!" you voice cracked with stress as you called out again sobbing. "Please!" You don't notice the metal beam come falling down towards you and before you can brace yourself for the impact you find yourself in the warm embrace of a metal body. You blearily blinked as you see Wally and Charlie's passed out figures wrapped around a green form. The form curling gently around them before you can pass out you hear some mutters of incantations before you are whisked away_.

* * *

 

Now here you were, staying with Genji and his Master, at an old monastery in Hanamura. It had been weeks since the incident and you had been treated for your arm. Genji's Master, Zenyatta had managed to heal Wally's legs, telling you that they should be fully healed but rehabilitation was in order . But sadly told you he could not fix your arm, you told him that this was more than anything you can ask for and was glad that Wally can still have the ability to walk. You sighed loudly as you removed the now dry cloth from Wally's forehead and soaked it in the fresh bowl of water Genji had given you, ringing it out and placing it on him what seemed for the hundredth time. A tap on the door snapped you out of your blank trance and you called out to let in whoever was on the other side. A floating robotic figure glided towards you making you stand up quickly and bow awkwardly with respect.

 

"Oh! Master Zenyatta."

 

A soft mechanic hum vibrated through the room, "There is no need to address me that way, I am but a host." You straightened your back and scratched the back of your neck with embarrassment.

 

"Sorry, I didn't really know how to greet you, you have done so much for the boys and I." you watched as Zenyatta hovers over Wally and check his injuries.

 

"Dinner will be ready soon, I just happened to pass your room and was wondering if you would like to meditate with me?" You blinked and stuttered out a yes and followed him towards the door, not before taking one more glance at the boys sleeping and sliding the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the love and support!   
> I love reading all your comments they make me laugh maniacally.... in a good way....  
> A bit of a filler chapter this time but dont worry things will be progressing before you know it!!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
